


the wikihow guide on how to get the girl

by andronauts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Highschool AU, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andronauts/pseuds/andronauts
Summary: Keith doesn't believe that Lance can get a girlfriend, even with the guide of a wikihow and his help. Lance tries to prove him wrong and things spin out of control.





	1. Prologue

_ “THE WIKIHOW GUIDE ON HOW TO GET THE GIRL” _

 

**Stage 1: Getting her attention.**

  1. Stand out.
  2. Don't act confident — _be_ confident.
  3. Be fun.



**Stage 2: Getting to know her better.**

  1. Start hanging out with her during school.
  2. Catch her eye at school events.
  3. Get her hooked after school.



**Stage 3: Asking her to be yours.**

  1. Ask her out on a date.
  2. Ask her to be your girlfriend.
  3. React like a gentlemen.



* * *

 

 

Lance McClain stares at the wikihow page, the title staring back at him with bright big red letters that seem to scream at him. He blinks as he skims over and over again. He really doubts that this advice is something that actually will get him a girlfriend, but it’s not something he wouldn’t be willing to try.

 

Keith Kogane scoffs.

 

“If you really think that dumb wikihow page will help you get a girlfriend, I think you’re even dumber than I thought you were,” Keith says, nonchalantly.

 

Lance, driven out of the pure need to prove Keith  _ wrong _ , says this, “Keith, I really just want to prove you wrong, so I am going to get a girlfriend, just  _ watch  _ me.”

 

* * *

 

Lance reads through it over and over again. The first stage seems easy, and they’re all steps that feel like they would be all natural to him.  _ Stand out, be confident, be fun.  _ That is like… his life  _ motto _ .

 

He glances over at Keith, who is lying on his bed, now staring at his phone and scrolling through memes probably. “You know, I would believe that you could do it if you’ve actually had a girlfriend before, but we’re sixteen now, and you’ve never had one before, and I’ve known you since we were like… six years old.” Keith mutters.

 

Lance would like to retort something back, but the matter of the fact is that Keith is actually  _ right _ .

 

He groans.

 

“Keith, you know, I hate you. Just to spite you, I’ll actually try to get Allura to become my girlfriend,” Lance mutters.

 

Keith laughs at Lance, looking away from his phone. “You do know that Allura is like…  _ perfect _ , right?”

 

“Yes, I know, Keith.” Lance says. “That’s  _ exactly  _ why I’m going to pine for her. I’ve got to reach for someone who’s on the same level as me, of course,” he says smugly. Of course, he doesn’t believe he’s on her level because Allura is a literal  _ angel _ , a princess from another planet, a goddess of some sorts. 

 

Keith rolls his eyes. “ _ Right,”  _ he says, extremely sarcastically, then glances back at his phone. “So, does that mean you like Allura?”

 

Lance knows Keith isn’t  looking at him, but he raises an eyebrow at Keith. “Are you seriously asking me if I like Allura? Of course I like Allura. Everyone likes Allura!”

 

“You know what I mean, dumbass,” Keith grunts, continuing to stare at his phone, in embarrassment.

 

Lance, in fact, does  _ not  _ know what Keith means, and stares at him in confusement.

 

“Uh, no. Actually, I don’t know what you mean,” he says.

 

“You are so fucking stupid,” Keith mumbles under his breath, (Lance can hear it). “I meant do you like… have a crush on her?”

 

Lance draws his eyebrows in together. “Who  _ doesn’t  _ have a crush on her? Wouldn’t you be an idiot if you  _ didn’t  _ have a crush on her? You would have to be like… blind… if you didn’t have a crush on her. Jesus christ,” he says. “Don’t tell me, you  _ don’t  _ have a crush on her.”

 

Keith withers and crawls into Lance’s bed sheets so that Lance can’t see his face. “Uh, she’s… extremely attractive and smart and strong, I guess. I can see why people like her,” he says, underneath the bedsheets.

 

“Keith, it was a yes or no question.” Lance deadpans.

 

“However, I wouldn’t call myself… romantically interested in her…” Keith finishes. “So uh, no?”

 

“Jeez, what are you, gay?” Lance prods.

 

Keith squeaks. 

 

This is  _ not  _ the ideal way to be outed to his best friend, also slightly, very, very, very,  _ very,  _ low key crush. (He is only trying to convince himself that it is lowkey. He already knows that it is the  _ very  _ opposite of lowkey. Having a crush on the worst guy ever… is the  _ worst. _ )

 

Lance pokes his tongue out, “I’m only kidding. And even if you were, you know I wouldn’t care, you know that, right?” he says. “I’m pansexual. I don’t really… care if I date boys or girls or even people who aren’t boys or girls. I mean, not that I’ve ever actually  _ dated  _ anyone before, but it wouldn’t matter to me, if you were male or female or neither. I guess.”

 

Keith does a double take.

 

“What?”

 

Lance blinks.

 

“Wait is there something wrong with my liking people that  _ aren’t  _ girls? Because if that’s so then you can proceed to get out of my hou-”

 

“No, the opposite, really.” Keith says. “I was just surprised. You’re pan?”

 

“That’s the first you’ve ever heard of this?” Lance says, dumbstruck.

 

“No… you’ve never mentioned it before.”

 

“Oh,” Lance says, “I guess I haven’t. It hasn’t been brought up before, I guess? Well, now you know. Is that going to be a problem for you? Me liking people other than girls?”

 

“Why would it be? I’m gay.”

 

“Wait, you’re  _ actually  _ gay?!” Lance almost shrieks. “I was joking before, but I didn’t think you were actually gay. Oh my god, Keith. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Uh, same reason you didn’t tell me?” Keith lies, smoothly. “It was just never brought up before.”

 

“Hm. Well… I guess that explains why you aren’t attracted to Allura. God, I swear… she’s the  _ best _ !” Lance boasts. “But hey! It’s cool that I get someone to be gay with now,” he says, without thinking, but it makes Keith’s heart absolutely flutter. “I mean… not  _ with..  _ But, you know, we can be gay together. UGH! There’s no way to word that without it sounding awkward. But I guess you get what I mean though, right?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Keith says, a little bit disappointed.

 

Lance stares back at the wikihow page.

 

“You’re still going to try making Allura you’re girlfriend?” Keith asks.

 

Lance puts his finger on his chin. “Allura is the goal, but if I manage to date someone through these rules, then that’s enough. I think.”

 

“If you don’t then?”

 

“You’ll get bragging rights. And... I’ll buy you pizza,” Lance says. “But… if I’m able to date someone, using this  _ exact  _ wikihow, then you have to be  _ me  _ pizza,” he says, confident in his abilities to date.

 

“Sure,” Keith says. “It’s not like you’ll get a date anyway, so that’s free pizza for me,” and then sticks his tongue out mockingly. (He says this, but he knows that he would go on a date with Lance in a heartbeat, and that’s embarrassing as  _ hell _ .) “I’ll even help you, I’ll be your wingman, even!” Keith says. (Keith does not know  _ why  _ he is saying this, especially since this does  _ not  _ help his situation with his crush any further.)

 

“I’ll even do it by the end of this month!” Lance says.

 

“Well,” Keith pokes his tongue out, “it’s only the first, but good luck then. How are you going to get Allura’s attention?” he asks.

 

Lance furrows his eyebrows. “Well, the first stage is to get her attention, right?” he asks. “That’s easy… I’m pretty good at getting people’s attention. And the first step is to stand out, right? I can  _ definitely  _ do that. I’m the  _ best  _ at standing out. I’m fucking amazing.”

 

“I don’t know dude… sometimes you standing out is…  _ not  _ a good thing.” Keith says.

 

“Bitch, you watch me! And you said you would be my wingman, so you  _ better  _ help me with what I want to do, alright?” Lance asks.

 

Keith sighs.

 

“Well,” he sighs. “What do you want to do then?”

 

Lance snaps a grin. “Well, aren’t you glad you asked?” he says.

 


	2. Step 1: Stand out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage One: Getting her attention.

_ “Make yourself stand out! (Of course, not in a bad way) Become cool, popular, and shining. There’s many ways you can do this! Such as performing something flashy in front of your school, having a talent that you use to become someone who is  _ someone _. Catch her eye by becoming someone who is popular and loved! You can do it!” _

* * *

  
  


Lance cringes at the text under the subtitle, but he already knows a way he can stand out.

 

“So,” Keith asks. “What’s your idea? It better not be stupid or something that can get us into trouble, or else I’m not going to-”

 

“Shut up hypocrite, and  _ no _ , I am  _ not  _ going to get us into trouble. Jeez, how much faith in me do you  _ have _ ?” he grunts. “Anyway, we’re almost in senior year, right?” 

 

“Yes…? Your point being..?” Keith asks, obviously  _ not  _ understanding where Lance is going. (It’s so obvious to Lance. Keith is so dumb for not knowing…)

 

“Well, they have tryouts for next years school captains  _ so _ …”

 

“No… you’re going to apply to become to school captain, are you?”

 

“Exactly!~” Lance cheers happily, “you finally got it!”

 

Keith looks shocked. Lance doesn’t see a reason why Keith  _ should  _ be shocked though, because Lance thinks that he’s the  _ perfect  _ person for school captain. “The applications for school captain are due this week, conveniently. So you should help me with it!”

 

Keith blinks. “I don’t know what you’re trying…”

 

“Trying to be school captain, obviously.”

 

“No, I mean… you have… a  _ motive,  _ right?”

 

“Yes, it’s to get a girlfriend.”

 

“Oh my  _ god _ .” Keith says, burying his face into his hands.

 

“You  _ need  _ to be my campaign manager,” Lance says.

 

“How the  _ fuck  _ do you expect me to be your campaign manager, when I only really know a total of  _ five  _ friends. Lance, I can count all my friends on  _ one hand,  _ I don’t think I can even be a campaign manager for you,” Keith says. “Anyway, isn’t Allura running? Do you really think you could stand a chance for school captain if  _ Allura  _ is running for it?”

 

“Hm, if there was only one school captain, then  _ no,  _ definitely not. But luckily, there is one female captain, and one male captain every year, Keith! I will grab that position, and I will get Allura to at least notice me, you  _ watch  _ me, Keith.”

 

“Then convince me to get Pidge and Hunk to help me, at least,” he says. “Hunk can be my campaign manager then!”

 

“I can do that, at least. But I don’t know if Pidge will help you.”

 

“Thanks Keith! I knew I could count on you!”

 

And so, today marks the beginning of Lance’s journey of attempting to become school captain, and trying to obtain a girlfriend (hopefully Allura) simultaneously. A hard task, but Lance knows it is something he can do. 

* * *

  
  


And today marks Monday, a day back in school in which Lance (and Keith) are telling Hunk and Pidge of Lance’s new goal to become the School Captain.

 

“Pidge, Hunk, Keith, we’re having a squad meeting.” Lance says, huddling them all up. “Keith already knows this, but oi, we gotta make a group chat aight?”

 

“What dumb idea do you have now, Lance?” Pidge asks with a certain condescending tone in their voice. “Because if it includes playing Beyonce’s newest album over the Public Speakers during the course of the entire day, then  _ no,  _ I am not doing that for you again.”

 

“First of all, Pidge,  _ no,  _ I would  _ not  _ ask you to do the same thing  _ twice _ , and secondly, I would have asked you to play Ariana Grande instead if that’s what I  _ would  _ have been asking you, and thirdly, that is not what I’m asking. Capiche?”

 

“Alright, get on with it then, Lance.” Hunk says.

 

“Alright,” Lance says, in taking a breath. “So, I decided that I’m going to apply for school captain.”

 

Pidge snorts. “Dude,” they say, “you? For school captain? I would rather vote Hunk.”

 

Keith nods, “me too.”

 

Hunk blushes, putting his face into his hands, “thanks guys, but I really don’t think a leader position would be right for me. Besides! Lance is handsome, smart, friendly. I think he could do well for it!” Hunk says.

 

Lance blushes back, “awwww, Hunk! You know I love you!~” Lance says.

 

“Disgusting,” Pidge comments. “But anyway, you were saying back to being school captain?”

 

“Oh!” Lance says. “You guys should help me with it!”

 

“Of course, who do you think we are?” Pidge says, a glint in their eyes. “But you  _ do  _ know that applications are due on Thursday, right?”

 

“First of all, that took less convincing than I thought it would take from you, little pigeon.” Lance says, “and secondly, _oh_ _shit_.”

 

Keith buries his face into his hands. “You really aren’t prepared for this… how do you really expect to become school captain…”

 

* * *

 

**[** **_PIDGEOTTO IS SUPREME_ ** **added** **_handsome more like lancesome_ ** **,** **_Keith Kogane_ ** **and** **_Hunky Funky_ ** **into the group chat ]**

 

**_[ PIDGEOTTO IS SUPREME_ ** **renamed the group chat to** **_lance’s bad idea #238958491_ **

 

PIDGEOTTO IS SUPREME: u asked for it, ur getting it

 

Hunky Funky: why did we think this was a good idea

 

handsome more like lancesome: bc it IS  a good idea leave me alone

 

Keith Kogane: … hi

 

handsome more like lancesome: r we going to think of cool ideas to get me to become school captain bc listen, im the best… evryone should vote for me.. How do we do that though

 

PIDGEOTTO IS SUPREME: i take over the speakers during ur speech, and we play kazoo kid remix after ur speech ends. the memes will convince everyone

 

handsome more like lancesome: no i mean how are we going to convince them  _ before  _ my speech.. u gotta sell urself u know? but yes let’s do that, that is a very brilliant idea. pidgey

 

PIDGEOTTO IS SUPREME: no, i am PIDGEOT

 

handsome more like lancesome: um.. It says ure pidgeotto

 

PIDGEOTTO IS SUPREME: FUCK

 

handsome more like lancesome: haha loser

 

PIDGEOTTO IS SUPREME: FUCK YOU

 

**[** **_PIDGEOTTO IS SUPREME_ ** **changed their name to** **_EXTREME PIDGEOT_ ** **]**

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: ahem..

 

Keith Kogane: how do u do that….

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: u type /leave

 

**[** **_Keith Kogane_ ** **has left the chat ]**

 

handsome more like lancesome: oh my god…

what an idiot

 

**[** **_handsome more like lancesome_ ** **has added** **_Keith Kogane_ ** **to the group chat ]**

 

handsome more like lancesome: firstly ur such an idiot and secondly its /change name (whatever)

 

Keith Kogane: oh

 

**[** **_Keith Kogane_ ** **changed their name to** **_(whatever)_ ** **]**

 

(whatever): oh….

 

**[** **_(whatever)_ ** **changed their name to** **_Keith_ ** **]**

 

handsome more like lancesome: whats the point of changing ur name if its just gonna be keith

 

Keith: idk

 

Hunky Funky: arent we getting off topic guys?

 

handsome more like lancesome: oh right. WE NEED A pLAN OF ACTION GUYSH1!!!

 

Hunky Funky: im okay with telling everyone and campaigning for u! Should we make posters and then I can promote you!

 

handsome more like lancesome: im not saying we SHOULDNT do that, bc we totally SHOULD 

but we need Something Else… to Stand OUT!!!

I cant be a basic bitch forever hunk 

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: not relevant to campaigning for u but during ur speech i can set up a projector and we can add visuals and shit >:)

 

handsome more like lancesome: pidge, watch ur language ur like 12

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: FUCK YOU

 

handsome more like lancesome: this idea of starting a groupchat was an awful idea.

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: ur a bad idea

 

**[** **_EXTREME PIDGEOT_ ** **renamed the group chat to** **_lance is a bad idea_ ** **]**

 

handsome more like lancesome: firstly, im the best idea. Secondly…………… i should porbblabyl write my application form before i start thinkgin of way s to campaign

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: porbblabyl

 

Keith: porbblabyl

 

Hunky Funky: porbblabyl

 

**[** **_EXTREME PIDGEOT_ ** **renamed the group chat to** **_porbblabyl_ ** **]**

 

handsome more like lancesome: i hate u guys so much u know that right

 

Hunky Funky: u know i love u lance

 

handsome more like lancesome: a lie. I love hunk.

handsome more like lancesome: ok but out of topic, i need to write smth on my school captain application before i start my campaigning

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: u mean u already wanna campaign even tho u havent applied yet? R u fucking dumb

 

handsome more like lancesome: fake fan..

Anyway.. What do i write on it

 

Keith: lie on it

 

handsome more like lancesome: no i dont need to lie bc im perfect

 

Keith: where?

 

handsome more like lancesome: die

 

Keith: I’m on it

 

Hunky Funky: basically write why you want to be that position, why you think you would be a good person for that position, what are your good traits, things you want to do for the school, what it means to you, what are your fears for the role, etc.? That’s what I would assume so anyway

 

handsome more like lancesome: wtf hunk did u write the application

 

Hunky Funky: no.

 

handsome more like lancesome: how did u know exactly what was in the app then

 

Hunky Funky: I was very general and also I’ve had a lot of odd jobs. They always ask for stuff like that in your applications.

 

handsome more like lancesome: hunk i think ur better for this role than me

 

Keith: thats what we all said

 

Hunky Funky: thanks guys <3 but Lance… is a hero <3333

 

handsome more like lancesome: <3333 i love u so much hunk

 

* * *

 

Lance stares at the screen on his laptop, constantly glaring at him with a total of  _ three  _ questions. He groans and he wants to throw his laptop because literally  _ nothing  _ is coming to his head, and the only thing he has actually written on the application is his  _ name _ .

 

His  _ name _ .

 

He’s about to shut his laptop until he gets a call ringing from his phone, playing Ariana Grande’s ‘Side to Side’. His phone is brightly lit with the image of Keith’s expresionless face holding up a peace sign for his contact pic.

 

Quickly, he answers his phone.

 

“Hey, how’s your application for school captain going?” Keith asks.

 

“Horrible. I can’t think of a single thing to write, and I’m only on the  _ first  _ question,” Lance replies.

 

Keith is silent for a few seconds, before he says, “what’s the first question?”

 

“It’s asking me, and I quote:  _ ‘How would you describe yourself as a leader? What qualities do you possess that will make you a good leader?’ _ ” Lance says, groaning after he finishes reading the questions. “I don’t know what to write. How am I as a leader? What are my good qualities that would make me a good leader? I feel like I could be one, but I just don’t know how.”

 

Keith sounds a, “hmm…” and asks Lance, “well, aren’t you the oldest sibling? How many younger siblings do you have? You can write something about how you’re responsible for them quite often. But also I think you’re really sociable, uh, you take care of yourself and are brave. I guess? You’re super optimistic and positive, so you have that for you as well.”

 

Lance is in awe as he listens to Keith mouth positive things about him over the phone. It’s… adorable, quite frankly.

 

“Haha Keith, that was pretty gay,” Lance says. “You’re cute, but kissing up to me ain’t gonna steal my heart, Keith Kogane!” Lance states.

 

“Ohh my god, I was  _ not  _ kissing up to you! I was trying to help you!” Keith says. “I don’t want to steal your heart anyway! I’m trying to help you go for school captain so that you can get Allura’s attention, remember?”

 

“Of course I remember. Maybe you have something under your sleeve though, Kogane! I’m watching out for you,” Lance says. “But! Everything you said  _ is  _ true, so I’m going to write that all down.”

 

Lance can practically  _ envision  _ Keith slapping his forehead when he hears a slapping sound coming from the phone.

 

“I’m always right, Lance,” Keith says.

 

“Yeah, I mean you can’t ever be wrong if you’re complimenting me, so who’s the real winner here,  _ Keith? _ ” Lance asks, smugly. “That’s right, it’s me.”

 

“ _ Uggghh…  _ remind me why I called you again?” Keith asks, sounding annoyed.

 

“Because you were wondering how I was doing with my stupid application and came to help me with it because I am in desperate need of help,” Lance says.

 

Keith sighs, “Lance…” he says, pausing, “is there ever any time when you  _ don’t  _ need help?”

 

Lance doesn’t answer for a few seconds, tossing up between either replying with a witty comment or just agreeing with Keith, “you know, I don’t like the fact that you’re right but… you’re right.” Lance says. “Also I’m typing up the answer I have for the first question, tell me if it sounds good or awful. I’ll read it out to you when I’m finished.”

 

Lance hums to Beyonce’s song, ‘Countdown’ as he types up the first question of his application.

 

“Okay, I’m going to read it out to you, tell me if it sounds good or awful. This is for the question:  _ ‘How would you describe yourself as a leader? What qualities do you possess that will make you a good leader?’ _ by the way. In case you forgot, because you’re dumb.” Lance says.

 

Lance takes a deep breath, “ _ As a leader, I believe I bring a positive aura to any team that I am a part of, making the energy of any situation, even negative ones, uplifting and optimistic. I also believe I’m good at encouragement, and words of praise with my peers and team members. _

_ Even in my everyday life at home, I have the responsibility of looking after my younger siblings, as I am the oldest of four children. The responsibilities of being an oldest of four, has made me learn and experience things that other people might not have. _ ”

 

Lance finishes reading his paragraph for the question, and sighs. “Extra? Does it sound fake?”

 

“It’s not extra. It does sound fake, but it sounds good. I’m sure all the other applicants will have written like you did in their application as well, so I think it’s good,” Keith says. “What about the other questions?”

 

“The next question is:  _ ‘If you are chosen to be the School Captain, how will the students describe you at the end of the year?’ _ ” Lance says.

 

“Do you need my opinion on it?” Keith asks.

 

“I don’t think so, because I think I can write this one myself, but go ahead anyway.” Lance replies.

 

“Well, I think there’s no actual possible way to know what people will think of you, school captain or not. Uh, I know it’s really cheesy, but put something in there about like, how you don’t want people to see you as a school captain, but rather as someone who was their friend.”

 

Lance is left in silence.

 

“Keith, I think you’re the one who should be writing this application, not  _ me _ .” Lance says. “Seriously, wow, I did  _ not  _ know you were that cheesy. But I’m writing it down. That’s  _ way  _ better than what I was going to type.”

 

Keith laughs, and it rings a harmony into Lance’s ears.

 

“Nah, I’m really  _ not _ ,” Keith says. “But what  _ were  _ you going to type?”

 

“I don’t even remember dude. But yours was better, so it doesn’t matter anyway,” Lance says.

 

“Alright then,” Keith mutters, then rolling his eyes.

 

Lance hums for another few minutes, typing words and deleting them every so often. He’s sure that Keith can here the clicking on his keyboard, typing and deleting. Typing and deleting. Rinse and wash.

 

“Ah, okay, I think I’m finally done!” Lance says.

 

“It’s been about twenty minutes, so it took you long enough.” Keith says.

 

“Jeez, I did  _ not  _ think I took that long.” Lance laughs.

 

“Alright, what did you write?” Keith asks.

 

“ _ God,  _ this is so cheesy, but remember… this was your idea.” Lance says.

“ _I think that there is no possible way to know what other students will think of me by the end of next year, school captain or not. But even so, I want to be thought of in a positive and friendly light; someone that other students can go to as a friend. I don’t want to be thought of someone who was_ just _school captain, but someone who was everyones friends._ _I hope at the end of the year that other students will remember me.”_

 

“Oh my god, Lance…” Keith says. “That was  _ so  _ cheesy…”

 

“Shut up! This was your idea! That was the most cheesiest thing I’ve ever written in my life and it was because of you, okay!”

 

“Uh huh, right.” Keith says. “Where’s your proof?”

 

“You know, I hate you, Keith Kogane.”

 

“You love me,” he says.

 

“I really do  _ not _ , but you wish I did,” Lance mumbles.

 

Keith laughs again, “right, okay,” he says. “What’s the next question then?”

 

Lance stops. “This one looks difficult…” he says. “The question is basically, ‘ _ What aspects of this leadership role might you find difficult and how would you overcome them? _ ’”

 

Keith pauses. “I’m not sure how I would answer this, so I think you should answer it yourself. It seems like a personal question anyway,” he says.

 

Lance nods his head (even though he knows Keith can not see him).

 

There’s silence for a while, with Lance randomly clicking and typing away, but he deletes almost everything he writes as soon as he starts to type something. “I don’t know what to write, Keith.”

 

“Ah, yeah, it seems like a hard question,” Keith says.

 

“I don’t know? I’m perfect? Literally nothing is hard for me.”

 

“Shut up, Lance. Writing this application was hard for you.” Keith says.

 

“Oh, you’re right. Still though... “ Lance says. “And isn’t it bad to show them what you’re weak to? I mean I guess you’re going to write how you’re going to overcome it, but even so, it’s still… ugh.”

 

“It’s fine, Lance. I get it.”

 

“Well, firstly, I think the hardest bit will be actually  _ getting  _ the position, but it says the parts of the leadership role, not the stuff before it.” Lance says. He’s stuck again.

 

“Well, have you ever lead a team before?”

 

“I mean, yeah, if you call me and my siblings a team.”

 

“What do you find hard about leading them, I guess.”

 

“Hmm.. well, probably.. Getting them to listen to me?” Lance says. “Ugh.”

 

“Write that then,” Keith says. 

 

“But isn’t the point of a leadership role getting people to listen to you? I’d seem like a pretty shitty leader if people can’t do that,” Lance groans.

 

“I mean, firstly, you’re going to improve that, right? So it doesn’t matter. And also, didn’t you say you wanted to be people’s friends, not their leaders? I mean, if you’re captain, you’re gonna have to be leader, but even so, I don’t think that’s all what being a leader is about,” Keith says. “Or maybe you can say that something difficult for you will be the written part about being a captain? And that you can improve on it through practice, and stuff like that?” he asks.

 

Lance gasps. “That’s a good idea! Thank you  _ soooo  _ much Keith, you’re absolutely the best!” He says, in gratitude.

 

Lance begins typing away through the keys and speeding to type up what he has in mind. “I won’t read this one out, because it basically just says that I think the written part will be the most difficult and all that stuff you said before about how practicing it will improve it, but thank you so much Keith!”

 

“No problem, Lance,” he says. “Is there any more questions, or was that it?”

 

“Ah, there’s a few more, but I can fill them all out myself, but I’m so glad you called me, you helped me so much. Wow!” Lance says, really excitedly. “I hope I can get at least listed to be able to run for it and get a speech,” he says.

 

“Of course, I’m always here to help,” Keith says, and Lance can practically hear the smile in his voice.

 

“I’m happy I have you to count on,” Lance replies.

* * *

  
  


The next day at school, Lance is literally dying as he rushes to the library to attempt to print out his application. He arrives at the library, but upon reaching the printer, is stumped to find out that the printer is a  _ monster mechanism  _ that he does  _ not  _ know how to use.

 

Luckily, there’s a guy there who Lance knows name is Rolo who is also printing something.

 

“Hey Rolo!” Lance says, “is it okay if I print something? Uh, could you help me though? I don’t actually know how to print stuff on this thing…” he says. “It’s really… weird to use.”

 

Rolo chuckles deeply, “it’s okay, I get it. It’s weird.”

 

Lance shares his file to Rolo who prints it out for him, and looks through his application on the computer, beginning the process to print it. “You’re applying for school captain too?” Rolo asks.

 

“Uh, yeah! That’s me, Lance the  _ dude who wants to be school captain _ !” Lance replies. “What do you mean  _ too  _ though? Does that mean you’re applying as well then?” Lance asks Rolo nonchalantly. Not that Lance cares if Rolo is applying, because Rolo is a nice guy and he wouldn’t mind if Rolo was the school captain that was aside Allura.

 

“Yeah, I am. Ah, my girlfriend is applying too, so I guess both of us are competing against you?” Rolo says. “Well, technically I’m competing against her as well…” Rolo trails off.

 

“Yep, guess so. Good luck to you, Rolo!” Lance says. 

 

The sheets start printing through the printer and Rolo hands them to Lance. “Here’s your application, good luck to you, Lance,” he says.

 

“Of course,” Lance says, sending a wink towards Rolo. “But who needs luck when you’re me?” Lance chuckles confidently. “I think you’re the one that needs luck, Rolo! Thanks for the help, by the way!” he says, and then salutes Rolo as he walks away from the other.

 

After he is left, Lance mumbles under his breath, “wild…”

  
  


Hunk walks to Lance towards the office when he submits his application. “Did you know Rolo was applying Hunk?! Rolo!” Lance exclaims. He’s not actually all that shocked, but he loves exaggerating on his emotions.

 

“Yeah, I knew Lance,” Hunk says.

 

“You knew?! Who else is running for it?” Lance asks. “Jeez Hunk, you know everyone don’t you.”

 

“Of course,” Hunk says. “Uhh, obviously there’s Rolo, Rolo’s girlfriend Nyma is running for it, you’re running for it, Allura is going to as well but we all knew that she was going to, Shay is running for it, some others too, definitely,” he says.

 

“Shay?! I knew about Allura and Nyma, but woah, Shay! I didn’t expect her to be running for it, wow!”

 

“Babe, you didn’t expect Rolo to run for it either and there he is,” Hunk says.

 

“I guess you’re right, but I was exaggerating when I was shocked about Rolo! I’m actually shocked about Shay running for it though!” Lance says, very honestly. “But obviously, since Allura is 100% going to be one of the captains, then obviously no one else has a chance because I’m obviously going to become school captain. The others will get vice captain.”

 

“Lance, I love you, and you have done nothing wrong, but all the other applicants are really good too,” Hunk says.

 

“Hunk,” Lance says, “you offend me.”

 

Hunk sighs, “besides, you haven’t even got listed for a speech yet, those get listed on Monday, so you don’t even know if you’re going to have a  _ chance  _ for it yet.”

 

Lance pokes his tongue out, “okay, first of all, I  _ know  _ I’ll get listed for a speech, this is  _ fact _ .” Lance says, rather confidently. “I am going out there, and I’m going to be the best. I’m disappointed that you doubt me, Hunk.”

 

“I’m not doubting you, I’m just telling you not to doubt other people!” Hunk says. “Of course, I believe in your confidence, so I think you’ll do a great job. You’re amazing, Lance.”

 

“That’s not what you said a second ago! But I’ll take your word, Hunk. Thank you so much,” Lance says. “O, we’re here at the office now. I’m gonna hand this in! Just wait out here for me, okay babe?” Lance says to Hunk.

 

“Of course babe!” Hunk says, giving Lance two thumbs up and a wonderful smile. Hunk’s smile is the best, Lance can speak, as someone who sees it everyday.

 

When Lance walks into the school office, the room is nearly quiet with quiet tapping on the keyboard from the office lady in the front. She looks up towards Lance, a simple gesture to ask what he wants without saying any words.

 

“Ah, hi there. Uh, I was just wondering where I would submit my application for school captain?” Lance asks.

 

The lady nods her head and gets up off her seat, “ah, of course. Would you like to put your application in an envelope?” she asks him.

 

Lance is confused why he might need it in an envelope, but he nods his head anyway, “uh, yeah, sure.” He says, passing her his application.

 

“Just write Mr. Coran’s name and he’ll read it later, you can leave the envelope there,” the office lady says. “You’ll get an email tomorrow night saying whether or not you got listed for a speech or not,” she explains. “Good luck then!” she says.

 

“Thank you!” Lance says to the lady. “I’ll get going then,” he salutes and walks out of the office to be greeted with the faces of not only Hunk, but Pidge and Keith as well.

 

“Why, hello you three,” he says.

 

“We just wanted to see you after you submitted your application. So how did that feel?” Pidge asks, with a glint in their eyes.

 

“Pretty nerve wracking, actually. More so than I expected, but I can do it!” Lance says. “That’s because I’m the best.”

 

Pidge chuckles with a sarcastic tone in their voice, “right, and I’m not short.”

 

“Aha, but you are,” Lance says.

 

Pidge stares at Lance, raising an eyebrow, gazing at him with a look that basically said  _ are you an idiot, or what?  _ and Lance was… not going to answer that question. 

 

“Wrecked,” Keith says. “Good luck though. On your application. I would vote for you,” he says, giving Lance a thumbs up and the cutest smile ever.

 

“I’ll only vote for you if you give me a good impression during your speech,” Pidge says.

 

“Pidge! I thought you were helping me!”

 

“I am, but it doesn’t mean that you might be good,” the little gremlin says.

 

Lance pouts. “Hunk?”

 

“Ah, same as little Pidge here, actually,” he says.

 

“Damn…” Lance says. “I thought you guys had my back, but it turns out Keith is the only one who won’t betray me. Losers…” 

 

“Sorry, Lance. You know I love you…” Hunk says.

 

“Wrong answer! I love Keith the most!”

 

Keith lights up like a firework at those words.

 

“Woops, was that too gay for you?” Lance asks, immediately worried that he had made him uncomfortable by being too gay (woops). “I can stop that if you don’t like, haha,” he says, wanting to redeem for his mistake.

 

“Ah, it’s okay.” Keith says, barely breathing it out. “I’m okay. I don’t mind…” he trails off, still bright beet red in the face.

 

Lance’s heart beats and he feels excited over the fact that Keith gave him permission to continue flirting with him. ( _ Flirt? What?  _ Lance ignores this thought.)

 

“Okay lover birds, you can stop flirting now.”

 

( _ Or at least he ignores it until Pidge brings it up literally a second later. _ )

 

Lance’s face goes just as red as Keith’s.

 

* * *

  
  


handsome more like lancesome: so when yall think im going to get this email? its already like… 6pm .. im tired of waiting fml

 

Funky Hunky: be pacient bro

*patient

 

handsome more like lancesome: pacient

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: pacient

 

Keith: pacient

 

**[** **_handsome more like lancesome_ ** **changed the group chat name to** **_pacient_ ** **]**

 

Funky Hunky: stop

This is cyberbullying

It was one mistake

 

handsome more like lancesome: one mistake, too many

 

Funky Hunky: :(

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: mistakes are not forgiven mr funky hunky

 

Funky Hunky: :(

 

**[** **_Funky Hunky_ ** **changed their username to** **_:(_ ** **]**

 

:(: im sad

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: looks double sided….. sketchy…

 

:(: THIS IS SO RUDE

I NEVER ASKED FOR TJSI

 

handsome more like lancesome: tjsi

 

Keith: tjsi

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: tjsi

 

:(: bye…. I am being cyberbullied…

Let’s change topics. Lance, what’s the status?

 

handsome more like lancesome: dead

 

:(: -_-

 

handsome more like lancesome: okay i meant no emails yet. i mean i haven’t gotten any notifications. but i should check it anyway.

 

Keith: You mean you were tired of waiting for this email but you haven’t even checked your email yet? Are you dumb?

 

handsome more like lancesome: no??? u get notified dont u? dont see why i would need to check lol

 

:(: check it….

 

Keith: idiot…

 

handsome more like lancesome: okay, i’m checking it chill out guys

it’s loading …

omg ok so the email is here

shit boi

 

:(: what does it say?

 

handsome more like lancesome: brb gonna read this fully

 

EXTREME PIDGEON: i already read ur email lance

 

handsome more like lancesome: fuck off pidgey

ok brb for real now

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Good evening, _

 

_ Thank you for your application to be one of our School Captain or Vice Captains for next year. _

_ We have enjoyed reading your application and would like to invite you to address the future Senior Year Level and teachers in a 5 minute speech this Friday at a special assembly during Session 4. _

 

_ Your speech should briefly tell the group who you are, what your strengths are and what you will do for the school community in 2017, along with any other information you'd like to include. _

 

_ From there, your peers and teachers will have a say in who they think will best suit the role. 2 Captains and 2 Vice Captains will be appointed. _

 

_ If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to discuss with Mr. Coran or an AP. _

 

_ We look forward to your speech on Friday. _

 

_ Yours Sincerely, _ _   
_ _ Coran _

 

* * *

  
  


handsome more like lancesome: o shit waddup….

 

:(: so?

 

handsome more like lancesome: *hacker voice* i’m in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i post other chapter later today  
> me: *posts it 10 minutes later*
> 
> kinda based off real life events bc i DID apply for th school captain. i didnt get any help from my friends tho but my speech was rlly dramatic nd actually made people cry. ask for full story i will bring it to my blog.
> 
> kudos/comment if u like i appreciate it a lot.


	3. Step 2: Don't act confident – be confident.

:(: omg

_ Bro… _

 

lancesome more like handsome: ikr…  _ how even _

 

Keith: good job lance

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: now u gotta write a speech bro ;^)

 

lancesome more like handsome: OH SHIT WADDUP UR RIGHT????

 

Keith: you’ll do fine

 

:(: You’ll do amazing!!

 

lancesome more like handsome: thnx guys i love ur support and love :’)

appreciate through and through

but what do i write on the speech??

ITS IN 3 DAYS BRO…

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: ya no offense idk how they expect the ppl nominated to write an exceptional speech in like 3 days lmao.

 

Keith: they probably did it in a short time span so that they can figure out who can work under certain time circumstances. Maybe?

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: Hmmm… point taken

_ Still _

 

Keith: yeah. it’s a bit much…

 

:(: dw you’ll do great Lance. I believe in you. I’ll be here to help if you need any advice with your speech maybe?

 

lancesome more like handsome: <333

 

:(: <3333

I gotta lot of love in my heart to give

 

lancesome more like handsome: so what the hec should i include in my speech bro?

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: go with what ur heart tells u dude

 

lancesome more like handsome: thats so fucking cheesy pidgeotto

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: why cant i fucking delete messages in this shit app

 

lancesome more like handsome: its ok pidge we all saw it

 

**[** **_EXTREME PIDGEOT_ ** **left the group chat ]**

 

:(: what the heck did u do bro

 

lancesome more like handsome: ….. this is rude...

 

**[** **_lancesome more like handsome_ ** **added** **_EXTREME PIDGEOT_ ** **to the group chat ]**

 

lancesome more like handsome: no leaving in this group binch

 

EXTREME PIDGEOT: im deleting

 

* * *

 

Keith rings Lance that night that Lance gets the email, his phone buzzing with the obnoxious and constant ringing, waiting for Lance to pick up his damn phone. Seriously though, it shouldn’t take this long for a bastard to pick up his cell.

 

Finally, Lance picks up and Keith is pulled in shock when he hears the sound of Lance’s voice instead of the sound of the phone ringing.

 

“Hi Keith!” Lance greets.

 

“Hey Lance,” Keith says, and even though he’s a bit pissy the dude took so long to answer, it doesn’t really matter because in the end, Lance picked up anyway instead of not answering at all. Lance probably had a reason for it anyway.

 

Sorry, I was going to pick up earlier but I just had the most intense nerf gun battle with my little brothers, but I  _ owned  _ their asses haha. But I’m here now! Sorry I took so long! What’s up?” Lance says, chipperly. “I’m pretty exhausted, but  _ woah  _ that was some wild stuff. What’s up though?”

 

“Nothing,” Keith says absentmindedly, “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

 

And…  _ fuck. _

 

Keith fucked up.

 

Oh god…

 

“Keith!~~ I didn’t know you were so sultry!~” Lance says, teasingly.

 

Keith chokes, “uh, yeah. Well, really, I was wondering how do you feel about the speech?” Keith asks. “I mean, you have to write it and present it in front of our whole year level at the end of the week, so it must be intense, right?”

 

“Hm, yeah. I was thinking about it, actually. What should I do for it?”

 

“You have to make it interesting,” Keith says. “Not boring. Boring school captains are boring. Uh, and remember to be confident?” he says.

 

“Oh! That actually reminds me that shouldn’t I be on the second step of that wikihow page, heh. I’m getting there, Keith Kogane! You watch me get a date by the end of this. I’ll be the most popular!” Lance says.

 

“Aha,” Keith says. “Right.”

 

“Rude…” Lance says. “Anyway, got any suggestions for my speech? I have no idea how to write one…”

 

“Should we ask the groupchat?” Keith asks.

 

“Good idea!”

* * *

  
  


handsome more like lancesome: do any of u guys have any ideas on how the hell to write a school captain speech…. lol 

 

:(: nope

 

EXTREME PIDGEON: nope

 

handsome more like lancesome: i need help

 

EXTREME PIDGEON: dont u always?

 

handsome more like lancesome: fuck off

 

EXTREME PIDGEON: alright wait

I got something

 

handsome more like lancesome: ????

 

EXTREME PIDGEON:  [ http://www.wikihow.com/Write-a-Student-Council-Speech ](http://www.wikihow.com/Write-a-Student-Council-Speech)

 

handsome more like lancesome: thnx little pidgeon

 

EXTREME PIDGEON: np bro

* * *

  
  


“Aye, wikihow guides are  _ always  _ the most useful aren’t they?” Lance asks.

 

“No,” Keith says. “They’re always cheesy, and you definitely won’t get a girlfriend from a wikihow guide. The steps are also very vague…”

 

“You can’t see me, but I’m stroking my chin right now. And don’t they always have the descriptions under the steps? Explaining what to do? So it’s not really  _ that  _ vague,” he says.

 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Lance,” he says, “when has a wikihow guide  _ ever  _ been useful to you?” He asks.

 

Lance hums, “hmmm…” he says for a whole minute.

 

“ _ Exactly. _ ”

 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

 

_ “Well,”  _ Lance says. “The wikihow guide that pidgey here sent me, actually looks useful. And I’m not talking like… “ _ how to get a girlfriend”  _ kind of useful, I’m talking about “ _ how to write a student council speech _ ” kind of useful.”

 

Keith is silent for a few seconds before he says. “Uh, that’s because that’s  _ exactly  _ what it is, you fucking idiot.”

 

“You…” Lance says, “have a point.”

 

“You are an actual idiot,” Keith sighs. “Anyway, are you actually getting inspiration or any ideas on anything to write on your speech now? Cause you’re looking at the wikihow guide, right?” Keith asks.

 

“Hmm.. well, the first step is to “ _ find an attention grabbing opening statement”.  _ Which makes sense, and I was going to do that in the first place anyway. So what do you think is a good opening statement for my speech?”

 

To be honest, Keith is stuck, because he doesn’t really know how to start conversations or continue them, nevertheless is he good with formal speeches (does it have to be formal? Was there a rule on that?)

 

“Uh, I don’t know. I’m not good with talking.”

 

“No shit.”

 

“Thanks,” Keith says.

 

“Well, okay, fine. You know what? Fuck you! I’ll write this speech by myself then,” Lance says.

 

“Aren’t you  _ supposed  _ to write it by yourself though?”

 

“Huh… fair point,” says Lance.

 

Keith sighs.

 

“I promise you that I will end up making a speech that will make you proud! Alright!” Lance says. “I can do this!”

 

Keith believes in Lance’s words.

 

* * *

 

Keith sits with Lance at the cafeteria, as he scrolls through twitter whilst eating their food. “What do you have written for your speech?” Keith asks Lance whilst eying his phone and catching up with some new memes.

 

“Uh,” Lance says. “I haven’t actually written anything yet.”

 

“Wow…” Keith says. “That’s really responsible, coming from one of the possible future school captains of this school.”

 

Lance looks up from his own phone and eyes Keith. “You’re really rude, you know? But hey, to be fair, stuff could happen the day before I write my speech which can strike some inspiration within me!” He says.

 

“That’s a nice mindset, but just be sure that you at least have something in mind on the day of your speech,” Keith says.

 

“Keith, you’re worrying too much about this you know? More so than me.” Lance says, poking his tongue out.

 

Keith chuckles, “it’s because I care, Lance.”

 

“First of all: gay.” Lance says, which strikes a blush within Keith’s entire being and body. “Secondly: you don’t have to worry, I’ll be fine, okay? I can do this!” Lance says enthusiastically and clenches his fist (and Lance, in the moment, looks  _ adorable as hell  _ and Keith remembers that he is  _ gay _ .)

 

“I’m not gay,” Keith says.

 

Lance raises an eye.

 

“Okay,” Keith says. “I am gay. But that’s not the point,” he says. “I’m just being a good friend, alright? I care about my friends a lot.”

 

“That’s really cheesy, Keith.” Lance says.

 

“Speaking of friends and cheese!” says a loud voice coming from Keith’s left, who happens to be Hunk and settling on sitting next to Keith. “I’m here! What’s up?” Hunk says.

 

“Heyo Hunk!” Lance says.

 

“Hi, Hunk.” 

 

“Hi Lance, Keith,” Hunk says. “I came here to talk about  _ Lance _ . How is his speech going? Do you know?” he asks.

 

Keith shakes his head. “I don’t think he’s written it, as far as I know.”

 

“Okay, I have a vague idea of what I want to say, and I know that I can capture it well. You guys will be really proud of me,” he says. “I’ll have a speech that will make you proud to be my friend! Okay? I’m really sure of this!”

 

Keith believes in Lance’s words.

 

* * *

 

“Hi, Lance,” Rolo says, coming up to their table during lunch break. “Did you get listed for the speech?” He asks, with a smirk on his voice. 

 

“Ah, yeah! I did!” Lance says cheerfully. “Did you?”

 

Rolo chuckles, “of course. I’m pretty great myself,” he says.

 

Lance gives a smile, “of course. But I’m greater!”

 

“Do you have a speech planned out?” Rolo asks.

 

Lance grins, “the  _ best one ever. _ ”

 

Rolo looks surprised, at Lance’s confidence. Keith wonders if it’s briefly wonders if it’s fake confidence, because Lance hasn’t really said anything about what he wanted to do for the speech. Lance notices Keith’s flicker of doubt, and glances toward Keith and winks at him.

 

Which, is pretty normal. But Keith is just… a hot mess, because of the wink that Lance had sent him. And Keith is gay, and  _ any  _ cute boy would have gotten him the same reaction but… it was  _ Lance,  _ of all people.

 

(And Keith is also subtly-not-so-subtly pining after Lance. It’s a deeply guarded secret, and he doubts that there is anyone who will find out, especially since no one even suspects he’s gay either. He’s kind of surprised that no one had figured it out earlier, but he doesn’t mind.)

 

It’s not something that he’s trying to hide, because nobody asks about it, or it never comes up in conversation, so he never brings it up. He would definitely tell his friends if they asked though, but his only fear is getting found out that he has a crush on Lance otherwise he would absolutely  _ wither  _ inside.

 

“Well,” Rolo says. “I’ll be excited for what you’re going to say,” he says, saluting and then leaving the table.

 

Hunk places a hand on Keith’s shoulderblades. “Are you okay, Keith?” Hunk asks. “You look really red there… are you sick?”

 

Keith shakes his head and blinks at Hunk, “ah, yeah, I’m fine.” Keith says.

 

Hunk smiles back, and Keith knows he doesn’t really look convinced, and Keith  _ definitely  _ knows that Hunk knows what’s up, because  _ jeez,  _ the guy is good at reading people. And he starts withering internally at the fact that Hunk knows his secret.

 

(Actually, forget withering just  _ internally,  _ Keith’s now actually crawling further and further down his seat at every second Hunk continues to stare at him.)

 

“I’ll message you after school?” Hunk asks.

 

Keith nods.

 

Oh god.

 

* * *

 

:(: Hey keith!

 

Keith: hello, hunk.

 

:(: so ;)))))))))))

Is there ;)))

Anything ;))))

You want to tell me?

 

Keith: you already know, don’t you?

 

:(: Luckily,

Acronyms are

Not my thing

Cows

Elephants

 

Keith: what?

 

:(: it’s supposed to be Lance read downwards, bccause I wanted to be witty and make it say something that made sense, but not really.

* because

Keith: ohh

 

:(: So, Lance?

 

Keith: I need help…..

 

:(: it’s okay! He’s pansexual, if you didn’t know that.

 

Keith: yeah, he told me on the weekend, actually.

 

:(: oh! Does it mean anything? ;))))

 

Keith: no, he wants to date allura, or get a girlfriend in general.

i’m basically just his wingman, lol.

he basically signed up for school captain to do try and attempt to get closer to allura.

 

:(: aha. What a pickle you are in.

But Allura isn’t interested in anyone anyway, you know? She’s got some cultural stuff going on with that.

 

Keith: ah… what a pity for lance. either way, she’s the one who he is interested in.

 

:(: Lance is interested in a lot of people! But I don’t think it would be a bad idea to start pining for him for real. You don’t have to really confess, or make it obvious. Just subtle nice things would be nice. He’s an idiot, so he won’t notice anything drastic, which you might think is bad, but you have to go through the baby steps first before you start driving.

 

Keith: you sound like you know a lot about this sort of stuff.

 

:(: I’ve got my experiences! :D

 

Keith: of course! i would be suprised if you didn’t, to be honest

*surprised

 

:(: Aww, Keith <3333

 

Keith: then, what are your suggestions for the whole uh… babysteps thing

 

:(: don’t worry about it, I got this!

You’ll be takin the babysteps, but I’ll be the one supporting you! Like your mum teaching you how to walk! Nawww!

Baby Keith! I bet that was  _ adorable _ !

 

Keith: well, I surely hope it’s not something too wild.

 

:(: don’t worry!! I got it under control.

You’ll get your man in no time!

Lance is one of my best friends, so I kinda know what gets under him.

 

Keith: don’t you basically know what gets under  _ everyone? _

 

:(: hmm.. Point taken. But also,  _ shh!  _ Don’t tell anyone.

Alright! I’ll be off!

 

Keith: shouldn’t i be the one telling  _ you  _ not to tell anyone?

 

:(: dw, I’m a master at keeping secrets. The secret keeper! Dats me! :P

 

Keith: alright, i trust you. bye, hunk!

 

:(: <333

 

Keith sighs and buries himself into his bedsheets.

 

He can’t believe that someone has already found out about his stupid crush.

 

At the very least, he’s glad that it was Hunk.

 

* * *

 

Keith’s phone buzzes and buzzes and buzzes, over and over. Thinking that it’s alarm he presses the home button on his phone, and is annoyed when the ringing doesn’t stop, to find out that it’s from  _ Lance.  _

 

He sighs, and he’s still annoyed, despite that it’s from his stupid crush, but he picks up the phone anyway.

 

“What are you doing calling me? I was napping…” Keith says.

 

“Sorry!” Lance says. “I needed to call someone!”

 

“Why?”

 

“I wanted to talk to someone! I need social company to continue living! Talking to people is my life source!” Lance says.

 

“You didn’t have anybody else to call?” Keith asks, grumpily with his tired voice. (Not that Keith doesn’t appreciate the fact that Lance chose to call him, because he  _ does,  _ but he’s also  _ tired  _ and  _ sleepy _ , and he just wants to rest a bit more.)

 

“Well, I knew you would pick up! Also because I just wanted to talk to you! Specifically. You. Keith Kogane,” Lance says.

 

Keith’s heart skips a beat at the first two sentences, and feels like it absolutely  _ beats even faster  _ when Lance continues to say his name. He is soaring, and his mouth is dry, but he clenches onto his shirt and waits for Lance to keep on talking.

 

“What a wild day it is if _Lance McClain_ wants to talk to _Keith Kogane;_ _willingly_.” Lance says jokingly.

 

Keith smiles. “Haha, very funny.” Keith says. “I’m amazed that you  _ do  _ want to talk to me though. What is up with that?”

 

“Hmm…” Lance says. “I wanted to hear your voice maybe? I feel like I haven’t talked to you at all today,” he says. “That’s a bummer…”

 

“Sure we have, we were in school and class together.” Keith states.

 

“Idiot! I meant like, ya know? Just  _ talk  _ to you. Outside of classes. Jeez!” Lance says.

 

Oh god, this wasn’t good for any of Keith’s heart. He takes a gulp. “Of course, of course. But also, you should stop that whole like…  _ flirty  _ talk. With me. Uh… I know you weren’t actually flirting, but it  _ sounds _ like it. Don’t do it. Your future girlfriend probably won’t like it.”  _ (I  _ definitely like it too much…)

 

“Bwahaha, how do you know I’m not  _ actually  _ flirting?” Lance laughs.

 

Keith burns. Oh god. What?

 

“Um. What?” He asks.

 

Oh god.

 

Oh god.

 

Oh god.

 

“Umm…” Lance says. “I can… stop? I didn’t realize I was saying uh… flirty things. But only if you want me to. I won’t stop for a girlfriend that I don’t have yet, so uh. Only if you don’t want me to…?” Lance asks. “I mean, I flirt with Hunk all the time, right?”

 

“I’ll only stop if you’re uncomfortable?”

 

Keith’s heart stops.

 

Oh hell, he’s not sure what to say…

 

Does he  _ want  _ Lance to stop flirting (even if he knows it’s just teasing, help), or for him to keep going? Because he doesn’t really  _ want  _ it to stop, but at the same time, he knows that if it continues he’ll probably just  _ die  _ from a heart attack.

 

“Uh,” Keith says. “Well, uh,” oh god, why is he  _ so nervous  _ about this? It’s not like he’s confessing or anything…

 

“I’m, okay with it. But… if you’re girlfriend says she wants you to stop the whole um… flirting stuff. Then don’t do it, okay?” He says, hoping it’s as normal as it sounds.

 

“Of course!” Lance says. “But also I never said it was going to be a girlfriend! Well, I did say that initially. But I promised on a  _ date _ , okay. Not just with girls.  _ So _ , I might end up getting a boyfriend instead!”

 

Keith burns. Lance with a boyfriend.

 

His stomach kind of drops.

 

He feels like that’s worse than if Lance had a girlfriend.

 

“Well, even so,” Keith says. “If he… doesn’t like that stuff. Don’t do it!”

 

“Well, I don’t think I’ll flirt with anyone else if I got a boyfriend. Wait, except maybe Hunk. But that’s just our relationship. It would be weird if we didn’t flirt. Hopefully they can understand that, ya know?” Lance says.

 

“Well, hopefully then.” Keith says. “Do you think you’ll get a girlfriend… or a boyfriend?”

 

“Umm, I never dated in my life, but it would be easier to date girls for me than boys, don’t you think?” Lance asks. “I mean, the only boys I know who like boys would be me, you and Hunk.” he says.

 

Keith’s eyes widen. “Hunk?”

 

“Wait?” Lance says. “You didn’t know?”

 

“Well,  _ no _ ?” Keith says. “He’s never mentioned it before…”

 

“Well,” Lance says. “He’s pan, too. He’s a big boy loving baby that loves everybody, regardless of sex or gender. Well, me too. But ya know, Hunk’s more lovable than me.”

 

“Ohh,” Keith says. “What if you dated Hunk?”

 

Lance chokes through the phone line.

 

“Hunk and I… we might flirt, but neither of us are romantically interested in each other. If we were in a relationship, it would be all platonic! We both know it. Like, ya know, I wouldn’t mind doing all that gay shit with Hunk, I mean, who _ wouldn’t _ ? But it would just be… platonic gay shit.” Lance explains.

 

Keith nods understandingly.

 

"Platonic..." he says. "And the only..." he squeams. "other boy who likes boys is... me."

 

"Yeah, you." Lance says. "Do you think that's a sign, haha?" Lance asks jokingly.

 

Keith sweats. "Well, maybe there's other boys who... also like boys." Keith says. "Right?" Keith asks. On one hand, he really hopes there are more out there. Maybe he'll have a chance with the other boys. But on the other, he really also hopes not because that means there will be boys who might also like Lance, and boys who Lance might like who he'll also have a chance with. Ohh god.

 

"Of course there are! I just don't know them yet." Lance says, optimistically.

 

"But that would be good for you, right? If he's cute, I might try to set you up with him like you're being my wingman. I should be yours too! That's what friends are for, aye?" Lance says cheerfully. "Which, speaking of which..."

 

Keith asks.. "hmm?"

 

"Do you have anyone that you're interested in? Like, a cute boy? Maybe I can ask if he likes boys..."

 

"I, uh..." Keith says. "Well, I do..." Keith says.

 

Lance is alarmed. "Holy shit?! You do?"

 

"But... you would never guess." Keith says. "And I don't want you to guess. So I'm not going to tell you." Keith says.

 

"Who is it?!" Lance asks. "No! Keith! You can't do that to me! I told you who I'm interested in, so it's only fair if you tell me, isn't it?"

 

"Well, theoretically. It should work like that. But I'm keeping this for my own dignity, okay. My pride, my honor, my dignity." Keith says. "Soo... unless you find out, which uh, you won't. Then, I'm not going to tell you. I think. Unless something changes, I guess... but I really doubt it."

 

"Oh my god..." Lance says. "I hate you, you know that right?"

 

Keith smiles. "Yeah, of course."

 

Lance says. "Is he cute? The guy?"

 

Keith hums... "Uh, as cute as he says he is."

 

"Well, so if he says he's ugly does it make him ugly?" Lance asks.

 

"Well, yeah." Keith says. "I'm kidding, he's really... uh. Oh god, I'm very embarassed."

 

"What's wrong with it though? I talked about people I was interested in! It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Lance says.

 

"That's because you have no shame..." Keith says.

 

"Well... you're not wrong." Lance says. "Still though! I'm your friend! Don't be embarrassed. Talk about them all you want."

 

"I hate you..." Keith says. 

 

"What do they like? What does he do? Is he handsome? How does he treat you?"

 

"FUCK YOU!" Keith screams. "But okay, uhhhh... frick... I'm so embarrassed... oh god... this is too much for my poor soul. How could you do this to me?" Keith asks. "Well um... he's... taller than me. I guess. That's nice. And uh... he likes his friends, a lot. And I think he's handsome, I guess... really handsome. One of the most handsome people I ever met."

 

"Wow, is he more handsome than me?" Lance asks, laughing.

 

"Uhh, maybe you can judge that for yourself if you ever figure it out." Keith says.

 

"So, I'm guessing not?" Lance laughs. "But of course, I'm always the most handsome. For everybody."

 

"Of course." Keith says sarcastically.

 

"What does he like?"

 

"He has um... siblings that he takes care of. Very nice and kind to them. Big home, big house. Big family." he says. "I think they like me, who knows though."

 

"You think they like you?" Lance asks. "Dude! A boys family likes you! That's always really good."

 

"Yeah, but I mean. We're just... friends. So..." 

 

"I think you have a decent chance with him," Lance says. "Wait, you don't know if he likes boys or not do you?"

 

Keith gulps, "uh. He seems pretty interested with girls, so I'm not going to interfere with any of that." he says. "Yeah."

 

"Ohh," Lance says disappointedly. "that sucks dude," he says.

 

"Nah, I'm okay with it."

 

"Does anybody know who you have a crush on? Wait does anybody even know you have a crush in general or is it just me?!" Lance asks.

 

Keith chuckles, "um, Hunk figured out who it was today. Which is... a bit intimidating. I think he said he would help me with who I like, but I don't know how he's going to do it. Hunk is a bit... wah." he says. "I hope he doesn't do anything too... um, dramatic, though."

 

"Nah, if Hunk says he'll help you with romance it will almost likely go really well! Anyway, what did Hunk say about it?"

 

"Well, he says um, that I got a chance too, I guess. He knows my situation pretty well..."

 

"Ohh, man." Lance says. "I'm jealous of Hunk, man. How did he figure it out so easily? Didn't you say it wasn't easy for me to figure it out?" Lance asks.

 

"Well, yeah." Keith says. " _ You _ to figure it out. Not other people. It will probably actually be really easy for other people to figure it out. I think so. But I don't think you would. Hopefully not. Or else I will actually  _ die _ ."

 

"Please don't die. I wouldn't make fun of you." Lance says. "At least, I don't think I would make fun of you."

 

"UGH, well, I don't think you would, but even so, it's just my  _ pride _ and  _ dignity _ being lost. I kind of want to keep all of that, you know?" Keith asks. "Anyway, that's enough about who I like. I'm too embarrassed to continue talking about all of this. Ugh..."

 

"Keith, it's okay, I'll still always love you, even if you don't trust me enough with you're silly crush." Lance teases.

 

"Silly..." Keith says. "Yeah, I think so too. But don't make fun of me, okay. God, I'm already embarrassed enough as it is. And  _ Hunk _ knows too. I mean, I trust Hunk enough not to tell it to the whole world, but even so, he's already embarrassed me enough."

 

"He wouldn't tell the whole world your secrets. Hunk isn't like that." Lance says.

 

Keith sighs. "I know," he says. "Well, just as long as you don't tell anybody either, right? Please don't. I will die. And Pidge will probably figure it out too immediately if they know about it, so uh, yeah. Don’t tell anyone.  _ Especially  _ Pidge. You and Hunk wouldn’t make fun of me, but Pidge definitely would.”

 

“Alright, don’t tell Pidgeon.” Lance repeats. “I got it. But I wouldn’t tell anyone, anyway, you know? I can keep a secret.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith says.

 

“Oh, it’s getting late!” Lance says. “I’m going to try to find out who that mystery boy is, but for now I’m going to go catch some z’s! Good night loverboy!” Lance snorts and then hangs up the call.

 

Keith’s heart is beating so quickly,  _ god _ .

  
  


Keith wakes up in the early hours of the morning, like always. He's an early riser, just naturally. He's not sure why he is though, but he sleeps quite a lot, so maybe he just wakes up because he's already gotten quite enough of sleep.

 

The first thing he thinks about is that today is actually the date of Lance's school captain speech. He truly hopes that it will be amazing like Lance has built it up to be, because nobody has actually heard of what he's going to be doing or saying for it. 

 

He gets ready for school and Lance is there, smiling and waving at Keith.

 

He hasn't mentioned any of last night's conversation, and he hasn't acted differently, so Keith assumes that the idiot hasn't figured out who he is (luckily).

 

"Hey!" Keith says. "How do you feel that your speech is today?" he asks the candidate.

 

"Um, I'm super duper nervous! But I think I'll do well! I know I can do this! I've been waiting for it. I'm really excited for what I'm going to say. It makes me really happy, and I know I'll be able to do it. I think. I really hope I don't wuss out in the middle for the speech, god. That would be so fucking embarrassing." Lance says.

 

"You'll do fine, I promise." Keith says. "You're always super excited and energetic, so you should be just that for your speech! I think um... you should exert your energy instead of being formal? I don't know. Like, Allura's speech will obviously be formally written, ya know? Cause that's just how she is." Keith says.

 

"Yeah, you read my mind, Keith!"

 

"When are the speeches anyway?" Keith asks.

 

"In a few hours! I'm really nervous, but I'll be able to do it."

 

"Yeah, you can!" Keith says. "It's nerve wracking, especially in front of lots of people."

 

"Nah, I'm not nervous about the people? I don't mind a lot of people. Just that I might mess up. I guess. I think I'm scared of failing?" Lance says. "BUT, it's okay, I can do it! I'm brave and awesome like that."

 

"Of course, I believe in you."

 

"Thank you, Keith. You should vote for me, by the way. Because I'll obviously be the best male candidate."

 

"Yeah, of course."

 

"LET'S DO IT THEN!"

* * *

 

 

:): HELLO EVERYBODY

 

EXTREME PIDGEON: HEY HEY HEY

 

:): ITS LANCE'S SPEECH TODAY! LETS CHEER FOR HIM!

 

lancesome more like handsome: THANK YOU GUYS!!! I LOVE U ALL SO MUCH.

THE BEST FRIENDS I COULD EVER ASK FOR

 

:): OF COURSE!! I BELIEVE IN YOU BRO!

 

lancesome more like handsome: IM SO MCFREAKING NERVOUS

 

Keith: you'll do great, Lance

 

lancesome more like handsome: KEITH!!!

THANK YOU

PLEASE VOTE FOR ME

IF U DONT THEN U GUYS ARE TRAITORS(TM)

 

Keith: you already know you've got my vote

 

:): mine too!

 

EXTREME PIDGEON: u'll only get my vote if u have an amazing speech alright

 

lancesome more like handsome: PIDGE IS A TRAITOR

 

**_lancesome more like handsome_ ** **changed the group chat name to** **_PIDGE IS A TRAITOR_ **

 

**_EXTREME PIDGEON_ ** **changed their name to** **_TRAITOR_ **

 

lancesome more like handsome: EVEN YOU CALL YOURSELF A TRAITOR

 

TRAITOR: ;))))

 

TRAITOR: nah but seriously i really dont know who i'm voting for, so you just gotta earn it i guess

 

lancesome more like handsome: ILL GET UR VOTE PIDGE.

I PROMISE

 

TRAITOR: alright, i believe u then lance

it better be amazing then

 

lancesome more like handsome: MARK MY WORDS TRAITOR

 

Keith: god... you guys should calm down.

 

lancesome more like handsome: IM NERVUOS OK its NICE having VOTES

 

Keith: :)

 

lancesome more like handsome: keith believes in me

ANYWAY OHHHH SHIT we've got like... 30 minutes til ITS TIME

 

TRAITOR: good luck. have u seen the list of the other applicants and what order ur going in?

 

lancesome more like handsome: yeah i got the email today

 

TRAITOR: yeah i know i saw ur emails lmao

 

lancesome more like handsome: U CANT JUST GO THRU PEOPLES EMAILS

 

TRAITOR: i know ur usernames nd passwords to thee websites u signed up to :))

 

lancesome more like handsome: FUCK OFF.. GET OFF MY EMAIL

 

TRAITOR: nah its ok i dont do shit with it. anyway. what do u think about the list and where u are?

 

lancesome more like handsome: i mean.. im the 5th person to go up out of 8 people... it seems pretty horrible , my placing. but u cant get lucky all the time. the other guys have ZERO chance tho so idk why ure considering voting for them lol

 

TRAITOR: nah, they mgiht ok.

Believe it...

 

lancesome more like handsome: okay. anyway its almost time. wish me luck guys

 

:): good luck lance!!! u can do it!

 

TRAITOR: good luck lacne ! ure gonna need it haha

 

lancesome more like handsome: FUCK YOU

 

:): lmaoo

 

Keith: good luck!

* * *

  
  


Keith's bell for the class rings and it's basically time for the speeches to begin. Lance isn't first, which is all Keith knows (because he said in the chat that he was the fifth speech), but it's okay. He's going to have to watch the rest of them go up first.

 

Keith doesn't really know who he's going to vote for female captain, but he thinks it will be Allura. He might end up voting for Shay though, since Hunk said she was running for it (if he recalls correctly?)

 

He walks into the assembly room, where the speeches for school captain are being held. It's a large room which can fit all of the junior year kids into the room, since they're all preparing for senior next year. It's a wild time.

 

He sees Lance who waves at him with a smile, even though he can tell the taller boy is really nervous.

 

Keith gives Lance a thumbs up, trying to give him encouragement.

 

The other candidates are probably somewhere else in the room, and Keith knows that there are eight others. Well, he assumes that there are four girls running and four boys. He's not really sure how the system works, but he knows that Lance can do it.

 

Keith finds a spot to sit somewhere in the assembly room, and waits for Hunk’s company to sit aside him (because Pidge is still a little baby freshmen, and he’s not sure if the freshmen actually get to watch the school captain election.). He’s nervous too, for Lance.

 

“You can do it, Lance,” he mumbles under his breath.

 

Someone finally occupies the seat next to him, and it happens to be Hunk. “Hi, Keith!” Hunk says. “I’m so nervous! So so so so nervous! I mean, I’m always nervous but just. Ya know, more nervous than usual. School captain is such a big position, you know?” Hunk says. “But anyway, one of my best friends is going up! Are you nervous too?”

 

“Yeah, I am,” Keith responds. He can feel Hunk’s nervous energy. He can’t even begin to fathom how Lance feels.

 

“But also, about Lance, how are things going with him?” Hunk asks with a wink.

 

Keith burns bright red. He totally forgot about this.

 

“Uh, I. Uh. It’s okay… nothing’s really happened…”

 

Hunk rolls his eyes and gives Keith a thumbs up, “don’t worry about it. I get you’re embarrassed. Let’s just wait out the election and cheer for him,” Hunk says supportingly with a smile.

 

“Of course,” Keith says.

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

Minutes later, the chairs in the assembly room start to fill out with more people until every seat has been filled out and there are about two hundred people in the room.

 

The principal, Coran’s voice booms from the front of them room, “hello everybody! We’re about to start the election for next year’s school captain, so simmer down a bit, and get ready. Let’s all give a clap to all the candidates first!”

 

Everybody claps, including Hunk and Keith.

 

Keith is nervous for Lance, but he knows that the boy can do it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blease feed me my crops and give me kudos/comments. if u like this a lot, hit me up on tumblr @ lilliemoon and tell me abt it! tyvm. the support makes my day a lot! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [youtuber voice] CAN WE SMASH THAT KUDOS BUTTON ?? ? ?? CAN WE SMA ASH IT.


	4. Step 3: Be fun.

Lance glances behind him and spot Hunk and Keith who are staring intensely at the front of his head. They look more nervous than he is.  _ He’s got it.  _ He doesn’t need them to worry about him.

 

It is at this point that Lance realizes that Pidge wouldn’t have been able to vote anyway, because only the juniors get to see the speeches.

 

Lance also notices the  _ glaringly large  _ camera that is seated on a tripod, held by a teacher at the very front. The speeches are all being  _ filmed _ , which Lance doesn’t mind, as long as he looks good on the film.

 

“All of the speeches today are going to be recorded. Also I don’t want to see any of you with your mobile phones in your hands or earbuds in your ears! Be respectful of all the candidates! You don’t want to be rude to them! The voting process is going to happen after every candidate has said their speech, so be patient with everyone!” Coran says, talking about the speeches. “There will be four female candidates, and four male ones, coming up in a randomly generated order!” he explains.

 

“So, the first person going up for today’s speech is going to be Allura Altea!” Coran says. 

 

The audience claps and cheers loudly for Allura’s appearance, including Lance and the rest of the candidates in the lineup, who are all seated at the front of the assembly. Excluding Allura and himself, the other candidates in the lineup are Shay, Nyma and a girl whose name he doesn’t really actually know for the girls, and Rolo, Rax and Sendak for the guys in this lineup.

 

_ How awkward that both Shay and Rax are in the lineup for candidates,  _ Lance thinks to himself. 

 

To be honest, Lance doesn’t really like any of these guys. He’s had bad history with Sendak. Sendak knocked him out unconscious once, to this day Lance isn’t really sure why, but Lance threw a paper ball at him out of spite and Sendak’s more pissed at Lance than Lance should be pissed at Sendak.

 

Rolo had stolen a kitten from Lance once (long story), and even though Lance did end up getting it back and they ended up making up and are (kind of) friends now, Lance is still… iffy about him, and he can’t really trust the guy especially since he stole his  _ kitten _ . God fucking damn.

 

And the other guy Rax is just someone that Lance really  _ dislikes.  _ He used to be really controlling with his younger sister, Shay, and Hunk had tried to bring Shay out with him and some other friends to a karaoke bar, but Rax had said “ _ no _ ” even though he’s really not her parental figure, even though that they really weren’t going to do anything illegal. Literally just karaoke. Rax is a party pooper and who really wants to have a leader who is just a totally boring guy? Not this guy.

 

Anyway, the point is that Lance really didn’t like any of the guys that were running for the position other than himself, but if he had to pick one person out of the other three, he really hopes that it would be Rolo. He’s the most… tolerable guy out of the three.

 

As for the girls, his obvious choice is Allura, but second to most, it would be Shay. Because she’s an absolute sweetheart.

 

Allura walks up to the front of the assembly room.

 

She stands up tall, and she's gorgeous, just like always. With amazing white hair, and gorgeous dark skin. And an amazing face, with just. Lance cries at how perfect she is. He really can't get over it. How the hell are there people in the world that don't cry at how perfect this woman she is?

 

He sits down and waits for her to speak.

 

"Hello everyone," she says. "My name is Allura, and I'm here for the school captain speeches. Firstly, I would like to congratulate every single candidate that is going to be up here today, as it takes a lot of courage to speak in front of big audiences like these," she says.

 

"You're all going to do well," she says, smiling at everybody in the lineup. "Anyway! I'm going to talk about why I wanted to be the school captain, and something that I want to tell all of you before you go up, is to stand up. I know it sounds strange, but I just want everybody to stand out of their seats."

 

Everybody stands up, listening to what she says.

 

"Now," she says. "This is... really strange again, but I want all of you to seat yourself again."

 

Every student sits down on their seats again. Lance is interested.

 

"So, you may be wondering. Why did I just make you stand up and sit down?" she says. "I think the real question that you should be asking is, why did you listen to me?" She says.

 

"Now, all of you think you are voting for a leader. But I think the truth is, that you are all voting for a friend. I do not wish to create a system where the school captain is somebody who controls their fellow students, and that is not who I wish to be. Instead, I want to create a friendly environment, full of diplomacy."

 

"But why did I just do that? If I wish to not display control and power." she says. "It was because I wanted to show you how easy it is for somebody to abuse that power, and control it. But I believe that I can make things safe for everyone. A balanced environment. I will protect everybody, if I have this ability, and I will do everything in my power to make things safe and fun for all of the students in this school."

 

"I am an experienced leader, somebody who has gone through an experience of leadership, many many times in her life. I know these things. And I know that it can be hard, but it is through these experiences that I've learnt so many things." she says. "I'm more than qualified to lead for next years students, and I hope that everybody here will trust in me to make the right decisions for this school," she says with a smile.

 

"Thank you, everybody, for listening to my speech," she says. "My name is Allura, and I wish to be the leader that all of you want me to be."

 

Allura's speech is one that is formal, sound and sophisticated. Everything that Lance's speech is NOT. Her speech starts off the election with a bang, leaving everybody stunned.

 

She leaves the stage with a smile on her face and bowing.

 

How wonderful.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the speeches go by quicker than Lance expects, and suddenly it is his turn to go up.

 

"Lance McClain! Now it's your turn to go up!" Coran says.

 

Lance walks towards the stage and spots Keith and Hunk again sitting next to each other in the audience. Hunk gives him a thumbs up signal, with a rather nervous smile on his face. Keith too, follows after him, Keith's smile is also nervous, and it eases Lance's heart to see his friends worry for him but also tell him he'll do great.

 

Lance stands up, and eyes everybody in the audience. He can estimate that there are around two hundred people in the room, probably not an accurate estimation. He's not sure if it should include teachers, but there's about at least thirty in the room right now.

 

Lance sighs. "Hi everyone, I'm really excited for all the speeches here today! I think they'll be all amazing, because every speech so far has been just absolutely astonishing! Anyway, uh, actually. You all might be wondering... why is Lance McClain, of all people in this entire year level, running for school captain?"

 

Lance chuckles, "to be honest, I've been asking myself that. BUT! I want to tell all of you that I am somebody who is passionate and amazing and just all around  _ awesome _ ."

 

"You might think, there is no one  _ less _ qualified to be running this position than  _ Lance McClain _ . He has about three hundred rivals, in which, a lot of them are in this room. Really. Uh.. but, it doesn't matter. I'm confident in myself, and I believe in my confidence!"

 

"There is so much more to being a school captain than being a leader, and I believe that it also requires being competitive, not only with others! But yourself! Challenge yourself to be a better person, and that's how you  _ be _ a better person. Confidence is key!"

 

" _ Listen _ , do you want a leader that is boring and will only care about the school rather than it's people? Because I can assure you, that EVERY single one of you, I will care about. And I will find ways to help everybody that makes it convenient, and won't hurt anybody here."

 

" _ I’m passionate! _ And amazing. Did I mention that? There are a bunch of flaws that I have too, and I can accept that. Not everybody is perfect! Everybody in this room has a flaw, probably even Allura, and she's as perfect as it gets." 

 

Everybody in the room chuckles.

 

"Anyway, minus that, I just believe that I can care for every single one of you. Being the oldest sibling in a giant family gives you a lot of responsibility. Like, do you  _ know _ how hard it is to look after siblings? Especially, little rats that are this tiny!" Lance says, indicating a height that is about three feet.

 

"Honestly, if you gave me a request about your low budget club and how you want to have more included in it, or even just to get a new room, I will try everything in that power to do it. Just, anything that anybody requests here, I will be the best leader that I can be, for the people that are here," he says.

 

"I'm amazing, yes, but I'm not perfect. But the point is that I try. I try to implement change. I am a MAN of change. It's kind of boring to stick to one thing all the time don't ya think?"

 

“I’m still a person like every one of you, I want to make all of you happy, I really do. There are so many people here that just deserve the best, every single  _ one _ of you. And I want to get to know all of you, not as a captain, but as someone who is your  _ friend.” _

 

“It’s so cliche, I know. But a friend is always somebody who I’ve wanted my school captain to be,” Lance says. “I want to get to know all of you, and how each one of you want to change our school, and I want to make those changes in a way that will satisfy everybody.”

 

“AH, last night, I was thinking about something to write, because I had changed my speech. And I found a little quote with the three C’s on it. On it, those words were  _ choice, chance  _ and  _ change. _ And well, actually, I found this quote scrolling through instagram because I needed inspiration, but anyway, it really spoke out to me.”

 

The audience chuckles, which boosts Lance up.

 

“Every single one of you out here today, has a  _ choice  _ to take a  _ chance, _ if you want  _ change.” _

 

The whole audience claps and cheers!

 

“I also wanted to add my own C’s, and those were  _ courage  _ and  _ confidence.  _ And I believe that making the choice of chance for change, requires these two things as well. Anyway, I wish all of you make the right choice when voting for your next school captains!” Lance says.

 

“My name is Lance McClain! Thank you for listening to me!”

 

The audience cheers for Lance in an astounding roar and Lance  _ knows  _ that he’s done well.

 

“That’s it for all of the speeches today!” Coran says. “I will now give each of you a voting slip! On it are the names of every single candidate that went up today, and I want you to number your favourite speeches, one, two and three, with your favourite being the first! Please remember to include at least one boy and one girl in your voting papers, everyone!”

 

Everyone gets one and votes their favourite candidate in the order that they like the best in. Lance quickly writes down Allura, Shay and Rolo as his one, two and three respectively (because he isn’t that  _ sad  _ to vote for himself.) and hands it back to one of the teachers, and quietly exits the room, with a happy smile, because he’s quite proud of himself.

 

“You did really great,” Keith says, when everybody is getting out of the assembly room.

 

“Good job! Oh my god bro, I’m so proud of you! I’m so happy what the hell!” Hunk says. “I was about to cry! I mean, I always want to cry, but  _ still!  _ You did so well and I’m so proud of you, and I think you’ll most definitely get a position! You did so great! I love you!” Hunk says, really emotionally and pulls Lance into a hug, also pulling Keith into it as well.

 

“Hunk! You’re more emotional than me!” Lance says.

 

“But you were so much better than all the other guys!”

 

“I know I am, Hunk!” Lance says. “But thank you so much anyway, I love you so much, Hunk!”

 

“I love you too babe!” Hunk says, and squeezes the three of them tighter.

 

“You did a really great job, Lance.” Keith says. “I really liked your speech,” his voice is soft, but it’s genuine and sounds like the singing of birds to Lance’s ears.

 

“Thank you, both of you. Naw man, you guys are going to make me cry I love both of you so much.” Lance says, wiping his tears.

 

“You did really well, we’re proud of you!” Hunk says.

 

Lance smiles and he hugs both of them back.

 

* * *

 

The bell rings for lunch break, and the three boys find their way to sit at their cafeteria table. Pidge finds them a few minutes after and the little gremlin just screams, “LANCE!” 

 

Lance kind of winces, but Pidge is smiling anyway. “How did it go? Was it good?”

 

“It went amazingly, Pidge!” Hunk says. “I love Lance so much!” Hunk squeals,

 

“That’s good! Do you think he’ll win?”

 

“Of course I think he’ll win! He did so amazing!”

 

Lance chuckles. “You’re overdoing it Hunk, I was alright.”

 

“Hi, all of you,” says a voice that is soft, gentle, and makes anybody fall in love just by hearing it. The voice is familiar, definitely to Lance, and he can pick it up from eighteen hundred miles away, probably, but it was just strange, considering the fact that the voice is from somebody who doesn’t talk very much to Lance.

 

“Hello, Lance,” she says. “I think you did really well on your speech, and it was definitely a lot better than mine.” she says.

 

The rest of his table drop their mouths in awe, as they stare at Allura, who continues to speak to  _ Lance,  _ of all people.  “You wrote it yourself?” she asks. “I could tell that you made it as real as you could make it,” Allura says.

 

Lance is more than shocked, and he blinks about three times to make sure that what is happening is actually a  _ real  _ event. “Um, yeah, I wrote it myself. No one really helped me with it, but thank you!” Lance grins. “I liked your speech too. I voted for you too, actually.”

 

“And my vote went for you, too,” Allura says. “I hope you win the election,” she smiles.

 

“May I ask why you ran for school captain?” she asks.

 

Lance burns red. Oh god, he could never tell her that he actually did it to get a  _ date,  _ and prove a point. Well… uh… “it’s a long story, actually, but I can maybe tell you another time? Or maybe I can give you my contact details?” He says with a confident smile.

 

He can absolutely  _ see  _ the shock on everyone’s faces on the table. It’s funny to see, and he can see Keith in absolute  _ fear _ . Probably because he knows that he’s going to have to buy pizza, haha  _ loser _ .

 

“Very smooth, Lance. I won’t fall for your flirting tactics, but I  _ am  _ interested in your story,” she says. 

 

Damn, nevermind, minus one for the team.

 

“Here, you can put your number on my phone, and I’ll text you sometime tonight?” she says. 

 

Lance is screaming and crying on the inside as she passes him her phone and lets him put down his number. ( _ Ohh my god _ , just keeps running and running through his head.)

 

“Well, I guess I’ll talk to you later. You are very interesting, Lance,” she says and then waves goodbye.

 

Lance waves goodbye back and as soon as Allura is out of the vicinity, he looks back at Keith, Hunk and Pidge who are all staring at him in shock with their  _ jaws  _ hanging low. “Bro… what the hell?!” Pidge asks.

 

“You’ve really stepped up your game this time around,” Hunk says. “My god, I can’t  _ believe  _ you just got Allura Altea’s number.  _ Allura!”  _ he says. “What the fuck? I’m shocked. Well, she’s actually got your number, but  _ still. _ ”

 

“I know… oh my god…” Lance says. “I’m fucking amazing,” he says.

 

“I know bro!”

 

Keith says nothing, as he’s probably in shock and just taking it in a much different way, since he’s probably going to have to buy Lance some pizza in a few weeks, haha.

 

“I’m literally crying…” Lance says. “I really truly honor myself now.”

 

“Dude… I am more proud of you than I could ever be.”

* * *

  
  


Unknown Number: Hello, Lance! It is I, Allura.

Sorry it took a while before I responded. I was busy with other duties. How are you?

 

Lance: hey! i’m doing pretty well i guess :O. ty for messaging me tho! u didn’t need to omg.

 

Unknown Number: That’s okay! I have time now, so I’m okay with talking to you!

 

Lance: while we’re here, do u have a specific name u want me to save ur contact as?

 

Unknown Number: Allura is just fine with me! :)

 

Lance: awesome!

 

Allura: so i’m interested in why u wanted to become school captain? :’)

 

Lance: it’s a long story. how about u first?

 

Allura: ahh, I just feel like leadership roles suit me. It’s something that I’ve been doing for a while and also something that I also love to do. :)

What about yourself?

 

Lance: wow! Tht’s actually inspirational! :oo

Well, it started bc keith thoguht that i couldn’t do a certain thing so i did everything in my power to prove him wrong

*thought

i guess i’m winning now but yea

 

Allura: What was the thing?

 

Lance: Aahhh, well he thought that i couldn’t get into a relationship. im still trying, i guess. i  have a really like… uh.

weird question though

 

Allura: shoot!

 

Lance: well, i was thinking of this, but keith hasnt like... dated anyone as wlel? i dont really want him to date anybody as well

oh god tht sounds weird, i mean like.

i do want him to date? i think i’d try my best to b happy for him but i think i’d be like…. lowkey bitter

anyway i just think tht it’s like

weird maybe

bc i would genuinely be happy for hunk if he dated anyone

i guess

 

Allura: Hmm…

Have you ever thought about dating him yourself?

 

Lance: uh

well 

i can’t say that the thought hasn’t passed my mind

but uh

yeah,, i guess. i have

thought about dating him

GOD that’s embarrassing as hell

 

Allura: ;)

Don’t worry about it!

Well, what did you think about it?

Do you want to date him or was the thought unappealing to you?

 

Lance: i mean,

it uh… wasn’t unappealing. like, rather it was Kinda. nice?

UGH that sounds super GAY

 

Allura: I mean… that  _ is  _ gay, but, uh. Move on.

So, what I’m hearing is that you think dating Keith would be nice, and that him dating anybody else would be bad?

Lance…

I think I know what’s up...

 

Lance: NO

DON’T SAY IT

it’s just??? i REALLY don’t think that it’s that

I’M MCFUCKING CRYING, 

 

Allura:  _ Lance… _

 

Lance: hE ALREADY said he would try to gET ME a date

LIKE… HE SAID HE’D BE MY WINGMAN ND ALL

 

Allura: Have you made any moves on him?

 

Lance: I…

FLIRTED WITH HIM LAST NIGHT

LIKE,, JUST BEIN MYSELF … didn’t notice i was flirting bUT 

HE DIDNT REACT TOO WELL

D:

 

Allura: What did he say?

 

Lance: he told me to stop, because my future gf wouldn’t like it…

 

Allura: What did you say back?

 

Lance: um, i said tht i woudln’t stop. bc i dont have a gf yet .. if i do nd she doesnt like it thats when ill stop.. or if he’s uncomfortable with it…

 

Allura: Did he say it made him uncomfortable?

 

Lance: um…. no? it was kind of implied tho,,, right?

 

Allura: Difficult.

But you definitely have

 

Lance: NO

SAY NOT

DONT SAY

 

Allura: a crush

 

Lance: u said it

 

Allura: I had to

 

Lance: why

 

Allura: I HAD TO

 

Lance: :(((

allura i didn’t know you were so mean.

please don’t expose me

PLEASE

 

Allura: I won’t, Lance

 

Lance: thank god..

 

Allura: You should do something with him tho

Ask him on a date

Or something

 

Lance: uhh

i dk what i would do for a date, help

 

Allura: Lance.. Dates are like the fourth step

Firstly, just like… have fun with him? I guess?

Invite him to your house or something

That’s pretty normal

And maybe try to do some subtle gay things (not TOO gay but gay enough ;)) 

And just have fun :OO

 

Lance: WAHT DO U MEAN BY USBTLE GAY HDFKDJGFLGJFSD

 

Allura: like…. Touchy with him, but not TOO touchy

Get close, but not CREEPY CLOSE

Like uh… hands over shoulders, legs touching, maybe heads on his shoulder if you’re brave ;)))

And just.... TOUCHY. But not too touchy.

 

Lance: ALLRUSAA,

THAT’S HELL

I don’t think I’ll survive

 

Allura: it’s okay, I’ll be here

Livemessage me the whole experience please

 

Lance: I will …. I’ll send him a message if he wants to come to mine tomorrow…

BUT

i cant believe…. Allura is the REAL wingman

keith thot he was my wingman LOL

 

Allura: human relationships are interesting

 

Lance: wat?

 

Allura: nvm

 

Lance: O_O

u are surprisingly a strange one

 

Allura: Is it okay if I hang with you during school? Your group is interesting!

You have one of the advanced students, Pidge, I think, in your group, right?

 

Lance: ya! pidge is also a strange one

don’t let their cute appearance fool u

 

Allura: Do not make fun of the young one

 

Lance: oko k, but wait til u see what they r like…..awful

 

Allura: have you texted Keith yet? I am waiting for it :)

Send screenshots too

 

Lance: honestly allura,, u arre surprisignyl evil

 

Allura: I am doing what I think is best for your desired relationship with Keith :)

 

Lance: pure evil

 

Allura: :)

* * *

  
  


lancesome more like handsome: keith!!!!!!!!!

 

Keith: what do you want?

 

lancesome more like handsome: come over to mine tomorrow?

 

Keith: i have nothing to do so why not i guess

 

lancesome more like handsome: NICE

 

Keith: what time should i come over?

 

lancesome more like handsome: any time is cool B)

 

Keith: alright ill be over by 11 then?

 

lancesome more like handsome: sounds cool!

* * *

  
  


Lance: i’m back

i have screenshots too ok

 

Allura: NICE

 

Lance: [sent an image]

 

Allura: ;))))

Message me what happens

 

Lance: nothing is going to happen

,,what t o heck

 

Allura: :)

Not if you don’t initiate anything

 

Lance: god fucking hell allura

 

Allura: :) you’re going to thank me later

Okay? Trust.

:P

 

Lance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

Allura: Calm down, Lance

I’m just doing what is best

 

Lance: fuck

ok wlel

i...believe you….

well,,, 

i’m going to sleep. im, fucking tired

 

Allura: good night, Lance. It was fun talking to you.

Please tell me how to goes :)

* * *

 

lancesome more like handsome: i’m abt to go to sleep guys but

allura actually msgd me wtf..

anyway she says she wants to hang out w us during school… SO WEIRD

 

:(: WHAT!!!

WHAT DID YOU DO?

DID YOU BRAINWASH HER?

 

TRAITOR: How?

 

:(: GOD

THAT’S SO WILD BRO

GOOD JOB?

 

TRAITOR: brb reading lance’s texts

 

lancesome more like handsome: PIDGE NO

 

TRAITOR:  _ PIDGE YES _

 

lancesome more like handsome: PIDGE  _ NO _

 

TRAITOR: nah i’m kidding i won’t but seriously, what the hell did you do?

 

lancesome more like handsome: ;)

now

that’s a secret

 

TRAITOR: jfc now i’m believing u really did brainwash her

 

lancesome more like handsome: nop

ok i’m sleeping now

good night everybody

 

* * *

 

lancesome more like handsome: good night keith !

<3 :D

cya tomorrow!

 

* * *

 

Lance falls asleep, afraid that the heart might have been a little bit too much for Keith.

Maybe, but if he was uncomfortable with it, then Lance thinks to himself that Keith would definitely tell him, and he could stop then.

 

When he wakes up, he receives a few messages from Keith. The first few sent just an hour after his own message, and the second message sent just half an hour ago.

* * *

 

Keith: <3

Good night, lance.

 

Keith: good morning! I hope you slept well?

 

* * *

 

Lance absolutely  _ cries  _ at the little heart and screams into his pillow. He has only literally been awake for less than a minute, how  _ dare  _ Keith do this to him. Not to mention the good morning as well to pull it off.

 

He’s actually in disbelief. Lance thinks for a minute about whether or not he should send a message that is teasing and flirty, or just… SMASHING the keys to represent exactly how he feels. Either way works…

 

He looks at the time to decide whether or not teasing or flirty works, or just key smashing. 

 

The time is  _ 9:51 am _ . It is… an odd number. Lance settles for teasing and flirty.

* * *

  
  


lancesome more like handsome: morning babe ;)))))))

didn’t know u were so into me lol

 

Keith: of course,  _ babe _ .

 

lancesome more like handsome: AAAAAAASDFDGSFGFSDKHAFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

* * *

 

Lance didn’t think this over. This did not go like how he thought it would. He didn’t think Keith would reply back to his flirting with  _ more flirting.  _ Jesus christ, how is his heart going to handle Keith being at his home if he can’t even handle  _ texting. _

 

He decides, this is a good call for Allura.

 

* * *

 

Lance: [sent an image]

ALLURA FJDKJFASSJEJSJEJJEJJJEJEJEJEJEJEW IM MCFUCKING CRYING

 

Allura: Hm?

OH MY GOODNESS

 

Lance: I KNOW

 

Allura: he’s into you

 

Lance: nO ALLURA, WHY WOULD HE BE INTO ME HE THINKS I’M INTO YOU

 

Allura: YOU DIDN’T THINK TO TELL ME THAT LAST NIGHT?

 

Lance: JEJEJEJJJJJEJJEJEJ

 

Allura: so…. He think’s that you are into  _ me _ , when the actual reality is that it is him you are into, and he is trying to set you up with me, which he is doing awfully at by the way, but in reality, I’m the one trying to set you up with him…

 

Lance: i never thought of it like that but fuck JESUS

that’s basically the situation

 

Allura: firstly, before you make any moves on him, please clear any misunderstanding with him that you are romantically interested in me if you really want to date him.

I know I’m amazing, but this is out of respect of your desired relationship with Keith.

 

Lance: YEA? i’ll do that when he’s at my house??????? Maybe,,, BUT IT’LL BE SO HARD TO CONVINCE HIM

 

Allura: you are in a mess.

Well, after you clear that misunderstanding, you are free to make any moves on him

I think it would be bad to give him mixed signals

 

Lance: im sWEATING ALLURA

 

Allura: good luck.

 

* * *

 

Keith: ???

 

lancesome more like handsome: u just nEVER send hearts or call me babe LOL

what’s with th change of attitude?

u are a strange one keith kogane

 

Keith: uh…. i’m trying something new? I guess.

i’m coming to yours now, i’ll cya! <3

 

lancesome more like handsome: cya babe! <3

* * *

  
  


Lance screams into his pillow. What a fucking mess.

* * *

  
  


Keith comes over about twenty minutes early, because he usually does. He’s kind of strange like that. What shocks Lance is that Keith is dressed… differently.

 

“Hello, Lance!” Keith says. “Ah, sorry if I came too early…” Keith says.

 

“Uh, it’s okay, I don’t mind.” Lance says. “You’re wearing something different than usual?” Lance asks the boy, pointing it out. 

 

Keith isn’t… wearing all black, like usual. And instead is wearing a fitting red sweater with a button down underneath it, with the buttons done all the way and wearing really fitting jeans that sit comfortable on Keith’s hips.

 

“Oh,” Keith says, looking down at his clothes as if he doesn’t know he’s wearing something different (which Lance knows, Keith definitely  _ does  _ know he wore something different today). “Uh, yeah. Does it look weird on me, haha?”

 

“No! Not at all!” Lance says. “You kinda look like you’re going out for a date, haha.” Lance says, crying internally. Oh god… Keith on a date.

 

Keith chuckles, “is this is not one?”

 

Lance gulps. 

 

What?

 

Did he hear right?

 

“I was just kidding with you,” he says. “I wanted to try something different? I guess? It looks good right?”

 

“Jeez, Keith, it looks  _ better  _ than good. You should wear suave stylish stuff all the time… you look really good with it,” Lance says, without really thinking. Oh god.

Did he really just say that?

 

“Maybe,” Keith says, “but it's just for you, Lance.”

 

God, if Keith keeps pulling up stuff like this Lance is going to wither.

 

Lance has the urge to just crawl back into his bed and spam the hell out of Allura and how he’s going to have a heart attack at seventeen years old. The youngest man to have a heart attack. Maybe. Lance isn’t really sure. But he knows he’s going to have one if Keith keeps saying and doing shit like this.

 

“Oh, yeah, just come in. We can just hang in my room and fuck around,” Lance says. “I mean, not fuck around. You know what I mean. God. I hate my wording sometimes.”

 

Keith laughs and Lance  _ one hundred percent swears  _ he’s never heard a more beautiful sound. “It’s okay, I get it,” he says, then looks Lance in the eyes with the most genuine smile, and Keith’s eyes are fucking  _ sparkling  _ and they’re beautiful and Lance has every temptation in the world to kiss Keith right then and there.

 

Lance is probably going to cry.

 

How the hell is he going to spend a whole day surviving with Keith Kogane especially after he had  _ just  _ realized his so called  _ crush  _ on the boy?

 

He won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be a day late with this chapter but whatever. I love pining keith, but LISTEN, PINING LANCE.
> 
>  
> 
> uhhhh ALSO PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS IM BEGGIN U. IT FEEDS MY CROPS!! IT MAKES ME STRONGER!!
> 
> I can't post the next chapter until about January 3 so all of y'all will have to wait until then for the next one but if you really enjoy this PLEASE comment and kudos!! it really makes my day to see comments, it makes me really happy!!
> 
> so if you are enjoying this pPLLEEAAAAASE smash the KUDOS and smash the COMMENTS !! <333
> 
>  
> 
> also if anyone needs clarification; lance, pidge, hunk and keith are all using a messaging app like skype, but allura (and lance) are just texting with their numbers which is why lance's name is just Lance on his conversation with allura.


	5. step 5: catch her eye at school events.

 

Keith sighs. "Ah, I'll tell you in a second. Let's sit down," he says.

 

"Yeah, okay." Lance says, and they both sit down under the tree, watching the people in the park walk past. Everybody here is obviously a couple and on a date and it makes Lance feel pretty awkward that both he and Keith are here and that they AREN'T a couple.

 

"So?" Lance asks, "what's been bugging you?"

 

Keith chuckles, and it's one that sounds breathy but beautiful and GOD, Lance really wants to hear that chuckle again, but he'll take it as it comes.

 

"Well, to be honest, it's been um..." Keith says, "how do I word this. About you...?"

 

"Me?" Lance asks. "What did I do wrong?"

 

Keith goes red, "ah, you didn't do anything wrong, per say. I mean, ugh. What I meant to say is um, well, Hunk and Allura managed to convince me to go to prom, and yeah. They basically made fun of me because I don't have a date, and I know it's really awkward but... uh..." he drones off, "do you get what I'm saying here?"

 

Lance opens his mouth and closes it. "You need a date for prom?" Lance asks.

 

Keith nods.

 

"And...?"

 

Keith burns bright red again, "god, this is so embarrassing to me... I don't know why you're making me say it. Don't you get it now? Um.."

 

Lance shakes his head. "Uh, no... not really."

 

If Keith could be any more red, then that's what he would be right now. "Well, what I'm asking is, since I don't have a date for prom, I think it would be nice if you would be mine? Bleh..."

 

Lance burns bright red. "What?"

 

"Don't make me say that again, plEase... just turn me down if you want, you don't have to. It's a really weird request, I know. Ugh! I don't even know why I decided to do this, but Hunk and Allura just... convinced me really well last night."

 

"I? Why me though?"

 

Keith furrows his eyebrows, "well... it's not going to be Pidge. I'm 100% sure that Allura and Hunk already both have partners too, but, even if they did, then I would have asked you out of everybody anyway."

 

Lance's heart is beating a million times per minute.

 

"Um, yes? I think that would be really great, and amazing and fun. Wow. Was that what you guys were keeping a secret from me? That's wild dude..." Lance says, "but seriously um, I'm honored that you picked me out of all people."

 

"It's no problem, you're my friend. Partner now?" Keith says.

 

Oh god... Keith calling him his PARTNER is going to absolutely KILL Lance.

 

Like... destroy him from the inside and the outside.

 

Lance burns.

 

Keith smiles and flashes him a really cute grin.

 

"Thank you, for that, by the way." Keith says.

 

"No um," Lance begins, "thank... you.”

 

“I’ll have to get going now,” Keith says, “but thank you. I’ll be excited to see you on the night? I mean, I’ll be excited to see you everyday, but uh… you know what I mean. I have to go now, but I’ll see you later babe?”

 

Lance wants to scream. 

 

He pinches his cheeks to make sure that he’s not dreaming (he isn’t) and absolutely wants to  _ scream _ when he sees Keith leave his near vicinity.

 

Did his crush just ask him to prom and call him babe and partner?

 

God, he’s not really sure if it was real, and he doesn’t even care if Keith had meant it as platonic (which he 100% most definitely did, right?) but even so, Lance will take anything that he can get.

* * *

  
  


Lance: aLLURA

 

Allura: Hm? :)

 

Lance: wait.

why am i even telling you

u already knew

 

Allura: Knew what?

 

Lance: DON’T ACT DUMB WITH ME ALLURA

 

Allura: What???

 

Lance: -_-

 

Allura: I won’t know if you’re being very vague, Lance.

 

Lance: it was keith…

 

Allura: what about Keith? I know your gay Lance, I get it you’re gay.

 

Lance: HE

 

Allura: ?

 

Lance: asked me to go to prom with him

 

Allura: WHAT?!

HE DID?

HE DID???????????

 

Lance: HE DID

 

Allura: FOR REAL?

 

Lance: I THINK SO?

 

Allura: Bro….. he’s into you

 

Lance: no like? he worded it like he was only asking me platonically?

 

Allura: Did he say it was just as friends?

 

Lance: uh.

i feel like it was?

 

Allura: Are you sure? Friends don’t ask each other to go to prom together… 

That definitely seems romantic

 

Lance: i don’t think so allura

but 

either way

i’m so FUCKING excited

????? i get to spend prom w my crush

i’m mcfucking crying

 

Allura: I’M PRETTY SURE HE MEANT IT ROMANTICALLY

dIDNT HE ask u in PERSON

 

Lance: yeah, it was in the park

 

Allura: HE ASKED YOU IN PERSON IN THE PARK

 

Lance: ...yes

 

Allura: and… that’s.. Platonic?

 

Lance: HE WORDED IT LIKE IT WAS JUST PLATONIC OKAY

 

Allura: strange

But I believe he had romantic intentions

 

Lance: ALLURA I DON’T WANT TO HIGH HOPE

 

Allura: NO LANCE!! FRIEND’S DON’T DO THAT

 

Lance: >:(

I’M NOT GETTIN MY HIGH HOPES OKAY

besides. he has a crush already…

 

Allura: Seriously bro…

I think it’s you

 

Lance: ALLURA DON’T PLAY WITH MY HEART

 

Allura: I’m just statin the truth

 

Lance: D:

 

Allura: but seriously, good job dude. I’m shocked. Have fun on your prom date ;)

Both Hunk and I are going too!

 

Lance: wait…. Did you and Hunk set Keith up to do it?

He seemed like he didn’t really want to…

I GOT PLAYED

 

Allura: Uh we

Persuaded him

But we didn’t force him to do anything

He wanted to do it himself

 

Lance: ………………..

 

Allura: TRUST ME

We convinced him to go to prom

He wanted a date

It was you

 

Lance: ………………….

THIS IS ALL A PRRANK

AND I HATE U GUYS

 

Allura: ITS NOT A PRANK

BELIEVE ME

 

Lance: nO THATS WHY Y’ALL WERE LAUGHING AT ME

 

Allura: Lance, please listen, I am HELPING you out here

 

Lance: u are pranking me

i’m not an idiot i ain’t gonna fall for this

 

Allura: LANCE YOU’RE AN IDIOT IF YOU DON’T LISTEN TO ME

 

Lance: how could i trust you allura

it’s all a set up

keith would never

 

Allura: OK OK fine, even if him literally ASKING YOU TO PROM, was a platonic gesture (which it is NOT), then thing about this: you are STILL going to prom with him. Ask him out for real there.

 

Lance: sounds suspicious allura

 

Allura: Lance, I’m trying to be your wingman I am doing the most kindest gesture a person you’ve only known for less than a week could ever do.

 

Lance: ok, ok. for you allura.

 

Allura: Don’t do it for me, do it for Keith.

 

Lance: if u could see me right now u would see me rolling my eyes bc that was cheesy as hell

cheesy churro

 

Allura: Please never call me cheesy churro again.

 

Lance: cheesy churro.

 

Allura: Blocked.

 

Lance: NOOO

ALLRUA

ALLURAUFU???

alLLURA?

Allura, WHY

 

* * *

 

Lance is blocked by Allura and can’t text her any further, so he sighs and thinks about the park with Keith.

 

Could that  _ really  _ be a romantic gesture? A lot of people went to prom together as friends, and Keith isn’t really… forward in terms of romance, so Lance really doubts that Keith would ask he, of all people, out on a romantic date to the prom together.

 

If it was, then didn’t that mean that Keith was… courting him?

 

The thought made Lance blush a little bit. The thought of Keith wanting to court him was a good fantasy, even though it was highly unlikely, and in the end it was still just  _ that.  _ A fantasy. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

Keith was awkward, socially and in general. Asking somebody to prom, would be like one hundred percent something he would definitely be most awkward about. Keith was like… the epitome of socially awkward.

 

Lance sighs. Allura is either: A) definitely blind 

  1. B) trying to raise his hopes up to disappoint him
  2. C) in this with Keith (and Hunk, too) to prank him and break his heart?
  3. D) being honest?



 

The last one seemed unlikely. He trusts his friends enough not to do C, even though he did say he suspected it before, it was mostly joking. He doesn’t think his friends would do that to him, especially Hunk, because jokes like that aren’t really jokes at all, and Lance is pretty sure that all of them would agree on that.

 

D is… also unlikely, just because of the sheer thought of Keith Kogane liking Lance McClain  _ romantically _ ? It seems impossible.

 

A and B are definitely the highest contenders, with A being the most likely. Allura just doesn’t know her romance like Lance does, and that’s why she believes that Keith likes him. He doesn’t like to doubt Allura. He would just rather doubt her and not be surprised when Keith breaks his heart, then believe in her and have the highest belief that Keith sees him as a romantic interest, but then be heartbroken when he doesn’t.

 

Ah, he’s thinking about this too much, maybe.

 

Lance gets his phone out again and decides to call Hunk, just to have someone to talk to. He’s not a person who does very well if he has nobody to talk to. He’s just strange like that.

 

The phone rings for a few seconds before Hunk picks up and responds, “hello?”

 

“Hunk!”

 

“Lance!” the other boy replies.

 

“Can I have um, advice?”

 

“Sure thing, shoot.” Hunk says. “What’s up?”

 

Lance breathes in. Should he keep what Keith said a secret? Well, it’s not like it matters though, because Hunk’s going to end up finding out anyway once prom starts, so there’s no harm in him finding out earlier. Besides, if Lance thinks they’re going as friends, then what’s the fuss?

 

“Oh, um, so… Keith asked me to go to prom with him today?” he says, unsure. He’s not actually sure why he sounds unsure.

 

“That’s great! Haven’t you had a crush on him for ages?”

 

Lance chokes, “um, what?”

 

“You know, because you act like you don’t like him, it’s cute and all, but I know Lance. I know these things,” Hunk says. “Unless I’m wrong. Am I wrong?”

 

“Well, um. I guess? It hasn’t been a long time thing… uh, just recently, actually. Anyway, how the hell did you know?” Lance asks.

 

“You’re obvious? I don’t know.” Hunk says, and Lance can envision Hunk shrugging in his mind. “I just know, really. Anyway, what did you need to give me advice about? Is there a problem? To be honest, that sounds like great news!”

 

Lance furrows his eyebrows. Is there a problem?

 

“Uh, well, I think he asked me to prom like, not in a romantic way…”

 

Lance can hear Hunk groaning through the speakers. 

 

“Do you really think Keith would go to something like the prom over someone he only sees as a  _ friend _ ?” Hunk asks.

 

“Um…” Lance is blank. “... No.” He says.

 

“Do you still think his asking you to prom was platonic? Because dude, you’re like… super blind if you think so,” Hunk says. “I think he likes you, a lot. He would never ask anybody out to prom. He wouldn’t go normally, but you’re a special case, Lance.”

 

“Well um, it’s just weird to think he would like me romantically? And I always thought if he  _ did  _ like anyone he just… wouldn’t do anything about it, because he’s uh… how do I put it? A socially passive person?”

 

“Hmm… I guess so, but Keith’s also impulsive. You know him, yeah?” Hunk asks. “Besides, he seriously wouldn’t do that if he didn’t like the person. Even if it was a joke, he wouldn’t do that sort of thing.”

 

Lance hums. “But he told me he likes someone?”

 

“Ever thought that  _ someone  _ might actually be you?” Hunk asks.

 

Lance opens his mouth and shuts it. He thinks about it now, and why Keith was so defensive about letting Lance know who he had liked. Lance chalked it up to just embarrassment before, but it made sense now.

 

If it wasn’t him, Keith would have probably just told him, right? Or maybe he would have been embarrassed still.

 

Lance wants to scream, “me?”

 

“Yeah, you.”

 

“Keith… liking  _ me?  _ And then asking me out to be his  _ prom date _ . Sounds fake,” Lance says.

 

“Well, it happened, didn’t it?”

 

Lance makes inaudible noises in response. “God… I hate you so much, Hunk. You need to stop raising my hopes for this okay.”

 

“Just trying my best to help, Lance.” Hunk says. “Hey, why don’t you go ask him on a date this Saturday? I mean, doesn’t have to be romantic or anything, but it would be nice? I think he would appreciate it. Besides, he’s coming to prom just for you, right? I think it would be nice if you did something for him in return.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right! Alright, I’ll go ask him… on… a date.” Lance says, finding difficulty in forming the sentence. “Thanks Hunk, for your advice I mean. Well, you basically raised my hopes though, which you  _ weren’t  _ supposed to do, but thank you anyway. I’ll ask him now, I guess. See ya tomorrow, love you, babe!”

 

“Love you too, babe!” Hunk says.

 

The call hangs up and Lance wonders where good ideas for dates are.

 

* * *

 

Lance would never admit it, but he embarrassingly had looked up stuff on google like,  _ what to do on a first date  _ and  _ how to decide what to do on a first date  _ and  _ first date ideas  _ and ended up on  _ another  _ wikihow.

 

His life has been lead by wikihows so recently and he’s not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing (which, he actually remembers by this to check that  _ first  _ wikihow, the one that got him into this mess all in the first place, but he decides to do it later.)

 

The wikihow is titled, ‘How to Decide What to do on a First Date’, and it’s awfully written, and really general and vague, which Lance realizes at this point, pretty much  _ all  _ these wikihow guides are vague.

 

He looks through anyway, but it doesn’t really help him.

 

He thinks, maybe ice skating would be fun? It would either be romantic or competitive as hell, and Lance thinks that he wouldn’t mind either, because being competitive with Keith is  _ fun,  _ even if he loses half the time (much to his disappointment).

 

He knows a small ice skating rink up in the city, with not many people. Having less people is good, and better, so he takes this as a good idea for a date and then picks up his phone to ring Keith up.

 

Lance hovers over the dial button, rehearsing a hundred different conversations in his head before he presses it.

 

The phone rings only once, because Keith picks up almost immediately.

 

“Hey! Keith!” Lance greets.

 

“Oh, Lance,” Keith says cheerily. “What’s up?”

 

“Just thinking about you,” Lance grins.  _ God _ , he hopes he receives well.

 

“Awh,” Keith says, “that’s great, because I was too. Thinking about you, I mean. Not myself,” he says.

 

Lance’s face beats red. This was  _ not  _ how he was thinking the conversation would go, but this was definitely a good turn. “How sweet of you, but of course, I mean, I’m amazing,” Lance says. “Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go like… out on Saturday? Or Sunday, if you would like. I’d love to spend more time with my prom date,” he adds.

 

“Oh,” Keith says. “Of course! Saturday, right?” He asks. “What time? Where are we going”

 

“I’ll just come over to yours to pick you up, maybe eleven?” Lance asks.

 

“Okay, I’ll be ready by then,” Keith says. “What brought this up though? And where?”

 

Lance burns red at this question, he really hoped Keith wouldn’t ask this. He doesn’t really have a good reason that doesn’t sound awfully  _ gay _ . “Well, it’ll be a surprise where we’re going, but I like spending time with you, and I guess you were the one who asked me to be your partner for prom? Like, I wanna do something in return, I guess. Also, just because I want to,” he says.

 

Keith is silent for a few seconds before responding, “that was gay,” he says.

 

Lance nervously chuckles, “I mean,” Lance says. “You asked me to be your prom partner, so I don’t really know what can get gayer than that.”

 

“Touche,” Keith says. 

 

“I guess,” Lance says. “I’ll see you there then?”

 

“So, tomorrow at eleven, you’ll come over to my house and then we’re going out?” Keith asks.

 

“Yup!” Lance says. “Uhm, dress like you’re going on a date, those clothes look really good on you,” Lance admits.

 

“Why?” Keith asks with a smug voice, “is this a date, Lance?”

 

Lance gulps down, “do you want it to be?”

 

There’s silence for what seems like forever, but was probably only a few seconds in reality.

 

_ Keith, please just answer.  _ Lance thinks to himself nervously.

 

“If I say yes?”

 

“Then it’s a date,” Lance says.

 

“Then, yeah. That’s a date then.” Keith says. “Uh, I guess I’ll see you… tomorrow then. At our, uhm, date,” Keith reinstates. “I’ll see ya then, bye!” He says quickly all of a sudden and then hangs up the phone.

 

To be honest, Lance is glad that Keith hung up because he knew he would have done it sooner.  It’s not that he didn’t  _ want  _ to talk to Keith, it’s just that… now he has a  _ date _ . Oh god. He really needs help and advice on what to do on dates, because as much as he  _ says  _ he’s a womanizer, he hasn’t actually been on very many good dates.

 

He sighs and catches his breath.

 

He’s not sure what he’s going to do or say or wear for the upcoming day.

 

* * *

 

lancesome more like handsome: help me hunk

 

:(: ya?

 

lancesome more like handsome: i asked him… on a date… like,, we fully established it was a date and everything i’m so embarrassed i ghdlfjlsdjflalsjdklfjvfjnwdls

 

:(: YEA I HEARD

wHENS YOUR DATE BRO

 

lancesome more like handsome: U HEARD?

 

:(: I’ve got eyes everywhere

 

lancesome more like handsome: keith told u

 

:(: or that

 

lancesome more like handsome: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

WHAT DO I DO!!

 

:(: where are you bringing him?

 

lancesome more like handsome: no spoilers

but seriously sdfskjk what do i do… and i’m the one supposed to be leading the date like how the heck am i supposed to be romantic i don’t even know

 

:(: just be yourself dude

 

lancesome more like handsome: …………………….. myself

hunk have u seen me

i meme and brag about myself to hide how much of a self deprecating shit i am

 

:(: THAT’S THE KEITH THAT LIKES YOU THOUGH RIGHT?

 

lancesome more like handsome: keith likes Confident Me

 

:(: Keith likes all of you

And I do too <3

 

lancesome more like handsome: <3

thanks hunk

 

:(: <3

You’ll do fine

Go get em tiger

 

lancesome more like handsome: <3

i love u so much hunj

 

**[** **_:(:_ ** **changed their user name to** **_hunj_ ** **]**

 

lancesome more like handsome: i take it back u scuk

 

hunj: rude… </3 :(

 

lancesome more like handsome: but!!!!! Hunk i cant belief it im going o n a DATE with KEITH kogane

 

hunj: -_- is it tht unbelievable tho he obviously likes u right

 

lancesome more like handsome: PLESE IM DYIGN……………

I DONT ,, EVNE know what to do or WHAT to WEAR,

 

hunj: fjfjfjfjfjfjfjd

You will do fine

He’ll appreciate anything you do Lance, trust me I’m the expert

 

lancesome more like handsome: IM dyinhg 

 

hunj: So for outfit, show me what you can work with I’ll tell you what looks good on you :D

 

Allura: So

I heard

About

A date

:)

 

Lance: HOW DID U HEAR

I THOUGHT U BLOCKED ME

 

Allura: I’ve got eyes and ears everywhere

And I unblocked you

 

Lance: It was Hunk

 

Allura: Keith

 

Lance: WHAT?

YOU TALK TO HIM?

 

Allura: I talk to everyone Lance

 

Lance: fair point

KEITH THOUGH?

 

Allura: yeah.

Anyway, that’s not what’s shocking. What’s shocking is that you got a DATE with him ;)

 

Lance: please i’m embarrassed enough already

 

Allura: So, where are you going?

 

Lance: no spoiler

 

Allura: I won’t tell Keith :(

 

Lance: NO

SPOILER

 

Allura: :(

Or do you not have any ideas?

 

Lance: I DO. but no spoiling.

 

Allura: Rude

That’s not how you should treat a leader.

 

Lance: YOU’RE NOT EVEN LEADER YET

THEY HAVEN’T EVEN. ANNOUNCED LEADERS.

 

Allura: okay but we all know I’m gonna be the school captain

:/

 

Lance: touche

 

Allura: :PPPPPP

Anyway, tell me how it goes. I’m excited

 

Lance: of course, what would I do without you allura my Main Wingman

 

Allura: I’m the best wingman

I’m the best anything

 

Lance: that’s why you’re here

 

Allura: Lance I adore you

But you’re a little bit dumb

 

Lance: thanks churro

 

Allura: -_- don’t call me that

so why did you ask him on the date?

 

Lance: uh. kind words…

 

Allura: Hunk

 

Lance: that was the most vaguest sentence ever how did u get it wtf

 

Allura: it’s ALWAYS Hunk

Anyway

Good luck on your date tomorrow

I’ll be cheering you on!

I’m going to go sleep now.

Good night!

 

Lance: gn churro!!

 

Allura: gn lover boy

 

* * *

 

Lance doesn’t sleep very well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took forever to upload this i actually forgot FORGIVE ME FRIENDS I LOVE ALL OF YOU. ANYWAY SMASH THE FUCKIN KUDOS BUTTON AND HIT ME A COMMENT ILU ALL

**Author's Note:**

> Help me. Uh, I'll post the first (1) chapter maybe later today because this chapter fucking sucks. I have about 6 written already, will post them slowly, probably blease kudo/comment if you like, I will appreciate it. Thankie.


End file.
